I Won't Say I'm In Love
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: After time travel, Mina had thought she had experience everything. But not yet. Definitely not yet. Welcome to an upside down world, where nothing we know seems to be the same. An Alternate Universe story that takes place after Reign. Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1 - That's Ancient History

**Chapter One - That's Ancient History**

 **Hey guys! I was really happy with how my last alternate universe story went, so I'm really excited to write this one! It's definitely a different twist than what it was in Just Follow Me. This one is pretty complicated at times, but I'm super happy with it! It was a combination of two story ideas (using I Won't Say I'm In Love and then an AU story) and I decided it would be fun to mash 'em together. So do enjoy!**

 **This story will make sense as it goes. There's a lot to wrap your mind around, and stuff will keep getting added, but I think you will like it if you liked Just Follow Me, or even if you didn't read it! It's something no one has done yet. c:**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

Honestly, floating while sitting in the middle of nothing - or, rather, being in Limbo for what feels like eternity cause there's nothing to do - is no fun at all. I'd much rather be helping the latest Grimm. But, they refused to take the Grimorie even though it picked them, so I guess there's no luck there. If the Grimm refuses the book, then their death is on their own head.

I turn to dwell on before I ended up in this messed up world. Or, more accurately , right when I did and just a little before.

I'd gone to sleep in the home the Godmother's had brought us when our house burned down. It still felt weird to call it mine, even though it was. Even after a week though, the horrors and wonders that happened at that fateful dance lurked in my mind. My mom was asleep, as was my brother Charlie, but I wasn't able to get one bit of shut eye. I was just laying in my own bed, staring at the ceiling, and trying to make myself fall asleep. But I couldn't. And when it did finally come, it was restless.

When I opened my eyes, shock coursed through me when I was faced with Jared. But, while he looked like Jared, he was angry. _Very_ angry. _Teague_ angry, actually. But his eyes were gray. What was this? I didn't have too much time to wonder, because I was promptly pushed through a portal.

My mind filled in the blanks as I went...Er, fell. This older version of the seam ripper portal took longer to get through...At least, I think it was an older version, as my mind began to explain it to me now that I had two sets of conflicting memories. It didn't matter if it was older though, because in this dream...Or alternate reality...Or whatever this, I could easily recall my life as a Grimm and my "life" as Siren royalty.

Apparently, that's what me and Charlie were here. Siren royalty. Our mother? Not Sarah Grimm. I was surprised we even looked like ourselves - a little fluke I guess - beyond the golden streaks in my hair and the gold flecks in my eyes. I hated the fact it was gold though. As for Charlie? He has a green streak right through the middle of his hair, and a few green flecks in his eyes.

We weren't just Siren royalty though. Instead of Jared and Teague - so, essentially, the same person - being chained to the Fae Book and the Grimorie, we were. Why? Jared, who seemed to be the Story in this place. I - or, that is, the Mina from this world - refused to marry him. As a punishment, Jared made me the servant of the Grimorie, and my brother servant to the Fae book. So, this was Limbo. Not a seam ripper portal. I don't know how my great, great, how ever many greats grandparents - er, well, they're not related to me in this reality - found their way over, but they did, and I was given to them. Well, the Grimorie was. I was just an added bonus, I guess.

I got along with them really well after that. Jared - who seems an awful lot like the Teague I know from my real reality - showed up sometimes to ask if I had changed my mind. I always said no. There was no way I was marrying the Story, no matter who he was. The Grimms I helped always died though. No matter what I tried, there was no way for me to save them. I now understood why Jared was so irritable. There was so much death he saw as a servant to the Grimorie that I am now seeing. It's absolutely horrid to have to deal with, but I guess it's better to be helping them at least try to survive than being in Limbo. I feel bad that I was always so angry with him...I guess his personality wasn't exactly his fault. He was a lot like old, not stabbed with a dagger Teague, just more angry because he had to deal with so much death and yet he couldn't do anything about it.

And I'm still stuck in Limbo even now, because the newest Grimm - why does his name elude me? - refused to accept the Grimorie. Of course, I think he might've died a while back. I couldn't be sure what time was like anymore, because there seems to be no time in this Limbo. At least, there's no way to track it if there is.

Hopefully, the Grimorie will present itself to the next Grimm, as I'd rather have to deal with another death than be stuck here. I have one friend in this new world, a guy named Storm. He, as expected, is a storm enigma, and I've found myself connecting him in a way to my reality. He's basically like what Ever was like with Jared. Except Jared and Ever were a couple at one time, and Storm and I are just close friends, and we've never been anything else. He has messy, brown hair - it reminds me of Jared and Teague at times, actually - and dark green eyes. We've had quite a bit of fun when I'm not in this Limbo place that I have to be in when there's no Grimm that has the Grimorie. It almost makes up for the fact that my entire life has been turned upside down.

That's when I hear it. It's very frustrated and angry - although it is slightly fearful too - but it's still something. Something that could mean there's a new Grimm, and that I just missed the tingle when I was being nostalgic. "If this stupid book actually works, or if there's anyone that can hear me, then do something and save my life!"

Under normal circumstances, I'd abandon the rude person who's apparently the next Grimm. But, I'm way too bored and cramped, plus I don't know if the Grimorie would go to the next person, since this guy will obviously die if I don't go help the idiot. _And_ there's something about his voice that I recognize. So? I go.

I don't take the time to look at the person - boy, I should be referring to him as a boy - that the man who I can now see is attacking. I've seen this scene play out before. This is the wolf that attacked me when I was in the quest Little Red Riding Hood. So this is my replacement since I can't be the Grimm in this world. If I hadn't just punched the wolf to save a very weak Grimm - is that how Jared thought of me? - I'd be laughing at the fact that Little Red is a guy.

I'm weaponlesss, smaller, and lighter, making me considerably faster. I probably look like an easy meal to this guy. But, I'm not about to die. When he lunges, I feint to the right and then side-step. With a turn, I manage to land a kick to the wolf, which riles him up. So, he pulls a pretty nasty trick, and I'm about to punch him again when he manages to shove me back and pin me against the wall. Darn it! Jared really picked an idiot this time! It's strange, how fast - alright, maybe not so fast if you consider how long it's been - I've grown accustomed to thinking of Jared as the Story, me as the Grimorie, and whoever the Grimm is at the time as the Grimm.

"Use the book!" I yell. I can't see the Grimm, but I can only hope they didn't run and leave me here to fend for myself and save them.

"How?" Again, the voice sounds familiar, but I don't dwell on that. Is this person a complete nincompoop? Have they no clue as to what might be a good idea to try?

"Turn the page, you idiot!"

The man-wolf thing hollers and falls back as light flies towards him, causing me to drop to the ground. He whimpers a few times more, as if torn between staying and killing me and the boy or fleeing, and then runs out, the light diminishing afterwards.

"What was the idiotic Story, thinking, picking-" I stop short whenever I'm faced with the Grimm in question, who I was about to lecture, and the puzzle pieces on why I recognized his voice fall in place.

He has very messy black hair, and looks older than the general Grimm, perhaps nineteen? He's wearing a red hoodie - I remember that _fun_ part of the quest - and jeans, along with gray sneakers. But his eyes strike home. His blue eyes. His eyes that are like chips of ice. His eyes that I have seen so many times: glaring, laughing, staring, and watching me.

"When I knew someone was attached to the Grimorie, I was expecting my brother, not you, Mina." His signature Cheshire Cat grin takes his face.

"No...Not you..." I glare at him.

I can't believe I just saved Teague's life, especially after nearly being killed by him so many times.

* * *

 **Hm...Well, that's a twist, isn't it? cx But a fun one in my mind! What do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Gimme some info! And if anything is super confusing, I don't mind questions in any reviews you do, although I may not answer them if you find out in the story later. ;)**

 **Also, about Teague's little mess up with the book. That's more of him being naive to the fact that the Grimorie and Fae Book work the same way. cx**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna go with three reviews to get me working on the next chapter. Sound good? c: So, if you want the update, please review! I generally gauge how interested people are in my stories by the reviews, and then try to update in the order of which has the most reviews, if that makes sense. Basically, the more reviews a story has on a chapter, the quicker I'll try and update it and the sooner on my list.**

 **Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy this story. ;)**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - No Way

**Chapter Two - No Way**

 **I'm really happy that you guys are liking this story so far! c: I thought it would be super cool to play and swap around the characters and roles and such. Actually, in the original version I was going to have Teague and Mina wake up (Mina would wake up a few days later) and find out that they were a couple in this alternate reality, but as you can see, that's not the case anymore. cx I'm having quite a bit of fun though...Mischevious fun, that is.**

 **Silver blade : Wow, thank you! I'm glad it's that good! And I'm glad the idea is good!**

 **themagicalmarissa : c: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you're curious. As for the whole Brody thing, well, you'll just have to find out. :3**

 **booknerd00 : Then I'm glad I was able to get it on here for you! And haha, I'm glad it's good enough to cause some fangirling!**

 **Evx : Hehe, I'm glad it's unheard of! I'm really excited to write this story.**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you like the song and the concept! And yes, Teague remembers everything like Mina, so he remembers the past reality and his entire life, except his life is slightly different than Mina's. c: We will be finding out more about that later..**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"What, surprised to see me, Mina?" I raise an eyebrow, my Cheshire Cat smile still on my face.

"Stupid Story." Mina mutters under her breathe. She's recovered quickly from the shock. Now, she seems unfazed by my trying to get a reaction out of her, and lifts her voice from the mutter to talk. "I'm more surprised that you exist as a separate entity than Jared from a completely different family."

"Wait...Jared is here?" That grabs my attention. I didn't know he was here.

"He's the stupid Story, idiot." She sure does enjoy insulting people, doesn't she? Then again, Mina was always frightened by death. I guess seeing so much of it and being unable to stop it does this to a person. "But, scratch what I said before. I'm more surprised that you actually _remember_ what happened."

"Oh, yes. The mysterious reality change. I only seemed to have been, if you'll bear with me, 'transported' here a few days ago."

"Lucky you. I showed up right as I was getting tied to the Grimorie." She's been tied to that book for that long, knowing about the real reality? How was she not driven mad?

"Of course, that was only to find out that the Fae magic inside of me is untappable right now."

She doesn't respond at first, scowling at me instead. So, I decide to take this moment of silence to look her over. I mean, I caught glimpses when she was fighting - which was pretty impressive for Mina - but I haven't gotten a good look till now. Her long, brown hair is a bit above waist-length now. No doubt she stopped caring about how long it was. Although the gold streak in her hair is a bit shocking. She hates gold. Is that just a sign that she's Fae? I think so. If I could take a guess at why I can see it, I'd say it's probably because she's not using a Glamour at the moment. Her eyes are the same, boring brown that they always have been, although I notice they have some golden flecks in them. The same gold color as her hair. Interesting.

She's also wearing a gray shirt, - I'm actually thinking tank top? But I can't be positive of that - but any hint of sleeves are covered by the black, leather jacket she's wearing. She ends up sliding it off, and I note the fact that it is a tank top underneath. I'm a little surprised. A little. She's also wearing a belt that seems to have an odd little spot to slide a...Dagger into? I've seen belts like that before, and I think that is the case. Even more surprising is her jeans with holes in the knees and black boots. She could have any clothing she wants with Fae magic, and this is what she chooses? I thought she'd choose something more familiar to her. Then again, maybe she did. These would be preferable for lots of walking, it seems comfortable, it looks cool, and they were definitely easy to fight in. Although, I don't think she was wearing a leather jacket when she fought, but there was one on the ground.

"Of course it is, genius." Does she have to be sarcastic when she finally speaks again? She sounds slightly irritated with me. "No Grimm starts with Fae magic. But, that's good for me."

"Mina, I'm not going to kill you! You're the only one here who actually remembers anything!' I protest. Why can't she trust me? I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling her an idiot right back. I was very tempted though.

She shrugs, and we stand in silence again for a few minutes. And then she just starts to walk away.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?!" I demand, and she pauses to glance back and respond.

"An idiot like you who's never ever completed a quest and just sat by and watched will need all the help you can get. You'll be seeing more of me."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"I'm going to go report that there's a new Grimm to my self-proclaimed guardian, stupid." Can she stop calling me that? Then again, I am being a little stupid...

"Ever?" I'd like to see her again.

"Ever?" She scoffs like I'm stupid. "I haven't seen so much as a whisper of Ever since I showed up in this upside down place. Nah, I don't even know where Ever is. My guardian is Storm."

"Storm?" I feel more like an idiot than ever. How is she so good at making me feel like that? Then again, I guess this is how she always felt talking to Jared. He seemed to know everything while she knew nothing. Nada. Zinch.

"Ya...?" She raises an eyebrow at why I'm asking so many questions. "He's a storm enigma, and a fun guy, actually."

 _He_. I feel a small twinge of jealousy at the fact that she has an old - well, young by Fae standards - friend that's a guy. Not that I know why. There's no reason for me to jealous of a guy I've never met. I have friends too. But, for some reason, Mina wanting to hang out with a guy I've never even heard of in our reality really disturbs me.

"And you guys are just friends?" What sort of stupid question was that? Geez, I really am an idiot, and Mina has a look on her face that confirms the fact that I'm proving that to her again and again.

"What does it matter to you?" She challenges, but when I open my mouth to respond, she cuts me off. "Nevermind. I don't want to hear whatever answer you're concocting because it's probably a lie. Yes, we're just friends."

I ignore the twinge of relief I feel. I shouldn't be feeling relieved. And then I watch her walk off and promptly disappear from sight. It's weird, her being older than me in this dimension. It's also weird that she was able to identify. I'm what, fifteen here? Then again, she probably was able to see through the glamour of this _dimension_ , I think it's a Glamour at least, and see what I actually look like.

That whole meeting did not go at all as I expected it to. I'd expected to run into a totally different Mina, like her friends Brody and Nan. When she wasn't at school, I was surprised. Of course, Mina was a _little_ different. She was very irritable, but that's to be expected. She's also grumpier, but the other Mina is still in there. _She_ hasn't changed one bit. I think she just needs some help.

She's in for a world of hurt having to adjust when - well, if - she runs into Savannah, Pri, Nan, Brody, and her - well, in this reality, my - mother. I actually feel kind of bad for her.

* * *

 **Hm...Any guesses on what Teague means when he was thinking about the other people from this reality and what Mina would do when she meets them? I promise, it'll be very interesting. Mind you, before Mina shows up at school, we have to meet the mysterious Storm first. If you have any guesses on what you think is going to happen, let me know!**

 **Now, can we get three more reviews?**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Check The Grin

**Chapter Three - Check The Grin  
**

 **Thank you guys for all the positive reviews! I'm super excited to keep writing this, so I'm really hoping you guys like it!**

 **themagicalmarissa : Thank you! I thought it would be super fun to dump Teague in that situation, and then give Mina a look at what Jared went through.**

 **Silver blade : I'm glad you liked it! And you're welcome! Thank you for reviewing and reading this story!**

 **booknerd00 : Haha, yes, it will be very hard for Mina to adjust. I'm super excited to write that. As for Storm, I'm really excited about him as a character. It's going to be all sorts of fun. Also, I'm glad someone caught that Ever being missing is kind of big if everyone else is here. Hehe. I would love to hear any suspicions on what's going on with her not being around...**

 **Evx : Indeed it is! I'm super excited to write about him this chapter.**

 **Guest 2 : Thank you! I'm glad you are excited!**

 **Now, let's meet this mysterious Storm Mina - and I - mentioned. I guarantee that it'll be fun!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I walk up to the motel door, glancing around cautiously. The circumstances aren't exactly ideal right now. It's dark because it's late, and that doesn't bode well with my situation.

"Going so soon, Mina?" The slick voice rings out as the man talking grabs my wrist, tugging me backwards.

Just what I was afraid of. I should've been more focused. I should've sensed that he was coming! But I was so distracted by Teague's arrival that I wasn't paying attention.

"Let go of me." I hiss the words at the man holding my wrists, trying to wrench away.

"Oh, but Mina, wouldn't you rather just come with me?"

"Let. Go." I spit the words this time.

"Your brother misses you. He wants to be free of the book."

"Let go of me. Now!" The mention of my brother does the opposite of what he wants. He wants me to be weak. He wants me to submit. But that just riles me up even more. I'm angry. Angrier than I've been in a long time. The only comfort of being in Limbo was that this idiot couldn't stop by and bother me when I was there. But, now that I'm out, he can drop in unexpectedly on me. "Go back to your fiancee!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" His words drop to a frightening whisper. "I may be engaged now, Mina, but that makes no difference. I can call it off at anytime. I don't want her. I want you."

"Well, I don't want you!" I stubbornly shake my head with finality.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your answer? Are you sure that you don't want to be free of your bonds? Be free of caring for the Grimms? Be free of that awful book and being a servant to it? Be free of having to go to Limbo?"

"I haven't changed my mind." I try to calm down slightly. Losing my temper won't help. He always leaves - eventually - when I say no.

He turns me around so that I'm looking him in the face. I feel like I was just looking at this guy. Well, a younger version. The only difference is the eyes. These aren't blue eyes that recognize me for who I was in real life. These are gray eyes that recognize me for who I was in this life.

"Positive?"

"I am positive that my mind is unchanged." My voice is still firm.

"Whatever you say, Princess Wilhelmina." Jared leaves the words hanging in the air as he disappears.

My wrists burn from his touch, and I rub them for a few moments before regaining my thought process. I hated the Story. I hated the Jared that this universe contained. It wasn't Jared. It was a horrid man that - in my mind - was even worse than Teague. Of course, Teague didn't seem so bad to me anymore...Not since I'd gone back in time in my reality.

Finally, I knock on the door. "Storm, let me in!"

The door pops open a little, and a green eyes peers through the crack. "Hmph. It's midnight. What do you possibly want?"

I can't tell if he's teasing me or if he's just tired. "Storm, you let me in this instant!"

His eye nearly pops out of his head. "Wilhelmina?"

"Are you seriously calling me that?" I whine.

A small glimpse of his cocky grin can be seen through the crack of the door. "Hm, it seems you are back, Mina."

"Just let me in, you idiot! It's cold out here!"

Chuckling, he opens the door, and I step inside. My eyes immidietly look over Storm, to make sure he's alright. His shaggy, dirty blonde hair is the same as ever, with his bangs slightly in his eyes. He's wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and he's barefoot. He seems in absolutely fine condition. As for his motel room? Well, it's the mess it's always been. Magazines all over the place mixed with trash with the TV turned on. The room definitely looks bigger than an average hotel room. In fact, it looks bigger than it did the last time I was here. Did Storm seriously expand it again?

"Well? Sit down, Mina." He gestures to a slightly torn couch.

I shake my head. "Geez, how many times have you torn this couch?"

His grin widens. "Hm, I think this time would be bazillion and one."

"Yes, that sounds a bit right." Shaking my head yet again, I summon up some Fae magic and sew it back up. "Try to take better care of it this time, okay?"

"You want me to promise that every time. Have I ever been able to do that?"

"No."

"Exactly."

With a roll of my eyes, I sit down, and he sits beside me. He grabs the remote from the coffee table in front of us - how he knew it was there, I have no idea - and quickly turns off the TV before turning to look at me.

"Alright, what's the newest Grimm like?" He asks, tilting his head back a little as he leans back on the couch, his eyes never leaving me. It's like they're fastened on almost.

"He's a pretty big idiot." I sigh. Teague _was_ an idiot. An extremely likeable idiot.

"So he'll die quickly?" Storm raises an eyebrow.

"He was supposed to die today."

"He was... _Supposed_ to die today?" Now he's a little confused. "What? How long has he had the Grimorie, Mina?"

"Teague only just got it today."

"His name is Teague? How do you know?" Storm lifts his eyebrow even higher, and I have to stifle my snort. "Wait a minute. Mina, you aren't saying..."

Woops. The cat's out of the bag. I just admitted to interfering in the situation on Day One. "Yes. I saved his life."

He groans, banging his head on the couch. "Mina, you know you aren't supposed to interfere when they first get the Grimorie. That's your code."

"Well, I don't care. He called out for help, and I answered."

"No wonder you said he was an idiot. Well, he'll die soon enough then. It's a shame, actually. I was looking forward to getting to see you again. I guess we'll have to wait awhile."

"That's just it though, Storm. I don't think I want this specific Grimm to die. Not yet."

"What?" He looks appalled. "Mina, he has to die eventually!"

"But-"

"No buts. You have to accept that he'll die. I thought we'd gotten past this stage by now." He was right. We had gotten the stage of me hanging onto the hop that the current Grimm would survive. But...Now...I wasn't sure that the current Grimm should die. No, he _couldn't_ die. He has to survive. Teague was the only one who remembered besides me.

"Can we just stop this discussion?"

With a sigh, Storm begrudgingly nods. "Right. Where are you having to go next?"

"School."

"You have to go to a school? Which one?" Excitement lights up in his eyes.

"Storm, do you honestly expect me to tell you which one?" It's my turn to cock an eyebrow and smirk a little.

"Uh...Yes?"

"How about...No?"

"Yes?"

"No?"

"Yes?"

"No?"

Storm groans. "Why not, Mina?"

"Because you are a _storm_ enigma, Storm. Do you honestly think that's the best idea to bring to a school?"

He pouts. "It would be fine!"

"Storm, you are so argumentative that you would create a storm on the first day and probably end up destroying the school." One well known fact about storm enigmas was that they had lots of trouble keeping their tempers under control, and when their tempers flared, so did their abilities. "I am not risking that."

Storm pouts even harder. "Finnnneeee."

I chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll give you updates every day."

"Don't go doing anything I wouldn't."

"Uh, I think I won't follow that advice." I shoot him a grin, which he returns.

"Fine. Just, be careful, 'kay? And don't be stupid."

I nod. "Also, are you sure that this motel is totally safe?"

"Completely. Why?" He looks a bit concerned at my concern.

"Oh, no reason. I was just checking."

"Mina, stop being a worrywart." He chuckles, all concern forgotten. Sometimes I wish I was relaxed and layed-back as Storm was.

"Nope. Then you'd get into trouble."

"I already get into the trouble without your patronizing behaviors. In fact, your behavior gets me into even more trouble."

"It does not!"

He responds with a punch in the arm, which I swiftly return. After a bit of roughhousing, we both settle down, chuckling. This why I enjoy Storm's company. He's the best friend that everyone could hope for. Of course, Nan was that friend too...I push away that pain. I hadn't felt that pain in a long time. Now that Teague was here and remembering, all my barriers were collapsing and the pain was resurfacing.

"You know, if you have school tomorrow, you should probably go..." Storm looks sad to admit it.

"Yes, I think I should. Bye, Storm."

"See ya. Don't crash your motorcycle, okay?"

"No promises." I wink, stepping back out into the night air and shutting the motel door behind me. Even with my leather jacket on, it's cold. I hurry over to my motorcycle - not just because of the cold - and hurry off to my own apartment.

* * *

 **Hehe, this is going to be so much fun. Haha, I shouldn't be getting such a kick out of this story. Actually, now that I think about, it's probably normal for me to like this so much. I'm pretty proud of this story, so I'm glad you guys are liking it!  
**

 **Now, if you read this and liked it, please review! I will only update when there are three reviews! Also, I'd love to hear any suspicions that you guys have about this story, so if you have any, let me know! I probably won't give away whether you are right or wrong though. ;)**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Own Up

**Chapter Four - Own Up**

 **Hehe, who's ready to see what happens whenever Mina shows up at school with Teague? :3 I guarantee that there's going to be some shocking stuff spilled, but bear with me! I promise, it will make sense. ;)**

 **Silver blade : I really like him too! cx Sadly, he can't go to school with Mina, but that may not stop him if he finds out where she's going...We will have to find out!**

 **Evx : Indeed, let's hope. c: And I'm glad your attention is caught! It's definitely a complicated storyline at times, with all the role switching, bu I'm hoping it's enjoyable!**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you! I'm glad people are liking it!**

 **booknerd00 : I'm glad you love this story! It means a lot that you - and others - have read and are following so many of my stories. :) Thank you for the continually support! It's people like you that keep me writing. As for Jared's fiancee? We won't be finding out who that is just yet. c;**

 **heywassuphelloo : Thank you! I'm super happy that no one got to this before me, and I'm glad that you love it! As for Storm, well, I love him. Especially cause it introduces some jealousy for Teague to feel, if this goes for Meague as it probably will.**

 **Guest 2 : I was super happy when I thought it up, so I'm glad you think it's cool! And he does have a "Nan," "Brody," and "Savannah" in a way. There are some new students that we won't have met yet, but we also have a few students that we met in our old reality. I'm super hyped to see what your reactions will be to them. c:**

 **Now, on with the show! Let's find out how Mina reacts to showing up at her school and seeing all her old friends...**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"Teague, you should really get a phone." I managed to tune out Zack - who's still as peppy as ever even though we're in the lamest place ever - till this conversation. Again? Why does he want me to get a phone so badly? It's ridiculous. "I mean, your family is rich enough too. And I'm pretty sure your mom won't mind you getting one. In fact, she might prefer it. So why do you keep refusing to?"

"Uh...Because I have you to keep me updated?" I respond, staring at the very unappealing meal the school has given us for lunch today. Ugh, how do people even _digest_ this? It looks like something an alien threw up. Well, maybe not that bad.

"Well, that's a lame reason." The bubbly ginger shakes his head, but he grins a little. At least he's a pretty bearable human to be around, when he's not bothering me about this phone business. "You'd be so much more informed if you had a phone."

"There's nothing to be informed about these days, Zack. And when there is, you tell me." I shrug in response, stabbing the mystery meat with my fork and making a face. Zack chuckles a little at my disgust.

"Oh, ya, speaking of that." His grin widens. "There's a new kid coming to school today."

"New kid?" That peaks my interest. I look up at him.

"And boy, she's _hot_." He gives a whistle.

"How do you know?" I frown, and lift an eyebrow.

"Uh, the latest social updates. People saw her going into the principle's office last period and a few snapped some photos." Zack pulls out his phone and begins to scroll down.

"So...It was on Tweeter?"

" _Twitter_ , Teague, Twitter." He punches me not-so-gently in the arm. "You really do need brought back into the modern world."

I thoroughly disagree. "How about you just show me one of the pictures?"

He flips the screen around so I can see, and I drop the fork I'm holding in shock. I guess it's not really too big of a surprise, but at the same time, it is. It's a picture of _Mina_ entering the principle's office. Her hair has been cut to a more reasonable length, about halfway between her waist and shoulders, but she's dressed in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Don't let _her_ know you reacted like that. She'd have the right to feel jealous." We both know who 'her' is. But Zack is quickly distracted from his teasing when the doors to the lunchroom open, and into the room steps Mina.

She's definitely considered attractive by the other guys. I can tell by the whistling, and by the fact that all of their eyes are pretty much trained on her. Trying to shake the small, gnawing creature in my stomach away - I refuse to accept that it's jealousy - I return to my food. But, out of the corner of my eye, I watch what happens. Brody - ugh, the guy's even more of a brat here than he is in the actual reality - walks up to Mina as she begins to walk away from the food lines. He blocks her path, casually leaning against the wall and striking up a conversation. I can see already just from his posture that he's trying to flirt with her. This couldn't be going worse. I really hope she's not idiotic and lulled in because he _looks_ like Brody, 'cause he definitely isn't Brody by any standards. At least real Brody was somewhat nice to some people. This guy is a downright jerk.

Mina refuses to take it though. I see him gesture to his table - the table every kid seems to dream of sitting at, since it's the table that signifies you are important in school status or some junk like that - but she shakes her head. Looking frustrated, he kind of stomps back to his table, where his bratty, catty girlfriend - the one and only, prissy princess Nan - who glares daggers at Mina. Apparently, she's a threat. I never saw that happening.

"Mind if I sit here?" I'm reeled back into reality whenever I hear Mina's voice. I open my mouth to respond, but then I see that she doesn't even bother looking at me, because I'm not the one she's asking. She's asking Zack.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Mina just rolls her eyes at his attempt at flirting as she sits down next to him, and when I raise an eyebrow at Zack, he shrugs in response to signify that it was worth a shot.

My attention is directed back to Mina when he goes back to his phone. "What are you doing?" I hiss the words at the sound level of a whisper.

"Hey, just because Jared does something doesn't mean I'm going to do the exact same thing. I'm not him." She hisses the words right back.

"Do you guys already know each other?" Zack has glanced up from his phone to see us both looking directly at the other, silently communicating emotions with our eyes.

Drat, I didn't think of the fact that he might guess we already knew each other. This was exactly what I was afraid of! I search my mind for an answer, but Mina beats me to it before I even thought of one. "Teague and I were friends before he moved here. I move here a few weeks ago. He didn't know I was going to school here, and he never mentioned where he went to school when we talked." Who knew she had a quick mind and a solid ability to lie without giving the listener doubts? Then again, I guess that comes from being the servant of the Grimorie.

"So _that's_ why you looked so shocked when I showed you her picture." Zack directs the next comment at me. "And here I was thinking you thought she was attractive, like every other guy in this room is thinking."

I can see Mina's face go a little pink at the mention that people thought she was attractive. I guess that _was_ a change for her, since when she went here she was attractive. Of course, she probably had a lot of questions for me later.

" _What_ exactly was Teague thinking?" And then Savannah walks over with her best friend, Pri. She barely even glances at Mina, but I can see Mina looking her over in surprise. Today, Savannah's wearing a light blue tank top, jeans, and sneakers. Probably a big change compared to what she used to wear when Mina was the Grimm.

"Oh, nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head over." Zack winks, and Savannah just shakes her head as she sits down next to me.

I glance at Mina, who's talking to Pri. They seem to have hit off nicely after Pri sat down beside her, and Mina doesn't seem _too_ fazed about the personality change. Maybe she anticipated it? Or, maybe she's just become a much better actress. That's quite a big possibility. I might be hearing quite a big lecture about that later. She finally glances over at me, and decides it's time to ask a question.

"So, Teague, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" My first thought is to ask her if she's serious. Then I realize that if we're going to keep up the act that she's a new student, I'll have to introduce her. Plus, she's never met Zack before, so I guess that parts natural.

"You guys know each other?" Savannah glances at me suspiciously. I'm treading through dangerous waters now. I'll have to walk on tiptoes.

"We were close friends before I moved here." I respond this time, because that'll make more sense than Mina answering in this situation.

"Ah." Savannah nods, and I look back at Mina.

"Guys, this is Mina. Mina, that there," I bob my head in Pri's direction, "is Pri, who you seem to have already taken the liberty of getting acquainted with. On your other side is Zack," Zack gives her a grin, "One of the only resident gingers at this school. And right next to me is Savannah. My girlfriend."

I can see Mina's eyes widen slightly, barely noticeable unless you were looking for a reaction. She hides her shock very well though, and smiles politely to each of them. "Nice to meet you."

Her eyes linger on Savannah though, and flick back to me. I'm going to be getting talked to about that. I can already see it in her gaze. She's not happy with me for not informing her of this. Why exactly, I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll be finding out as soon as she gets the chance.

"So, Mina, tell me about yourself." Pri interrupts our eye contact as she gets Mina to turn her head away and start talking to her.

I lose my focus on their conversation because Savannah begins talking to me, and Zack instantly jumps into the conversation as well.

* * *

 **Hehe, Teague is going to have _so_ much fun talking to Mina about this later, now isn't he? Especially the part about having a girlfriend. cx Give me some input on what you're thinking about all this! What about these personality shifts?  
**

 **Can we get three more reviews? Once that happens, I'll update it!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rotten Judgement

**Chapter Five - Rotten Judgement**

 **So, now we need to go on with our show. Let's find out how Mina handles the situation, cause Teague did _not_ warn her about any personality shifts. Or that anybody else that they knew was here, although that was probably assumed. Or that he had a girlfriend. Hehe, Teague is going to have a lot of fun with that.**

 **Evx : Hehe, hey, it makes for a good story. xD But yup, she is basically Brody in this dimension. And thank you! I'm glad that you do!**

 **booknerd00 : Alright, lemme see if you did get it right. Brody is the new Savannah. Savannah is the new Brody. Zack is the new Nan. Yes, Pri didn't exactly replace anyone. Nan is kind of the new Pri, as you said. Teague is Mina. Mina is Jared. Jared is Teague. Storm is the new Ever. And Ever isn't here, to our knowledge. And yes, you are still the audience, while I am the all-powerful author. Although, I don't have any magical pens. Just a keyboard. No magical ink either. ;;**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad it's funny! cx I'm pretty excited with switching everybody up. Haha. Probably way too excited, but what can I say? Torturing characters is way too fun to not do. And yup, Mina is going to grill him this chapter. Also, with Nan and Brody, I'm glad it's interesting! I thought it would be especially funny, since they _are_ rich in both, but it shows how they could've grown up.**

 **Silver Blade : I'm glad you liked them! Yes, I can see why the girlfriend thing is strange, but the personalities are very different. But yes indeed, Teague will have _quite_ some fun when he has to explain all this to Mina.**

 **Speaking of Teague talking to Mina, let's get on with the story before I bore you all to death! Or spoil something. Both options would be very bad.**

 **Did I mention that I nearly started this chapter with 'Dagger walked' and then realized I'm not in this story? Woops. :P**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

For the rest of the day, I try to catch the time to talk to Mina, but I could swear she's giving me the cold shoulder. Actually, I know that she is. She's mad at me for not warning her about this. And probably for other things too. But I really wish she'd give me the chance to talk to her.

And I may or may not have counted how many guys have attempted to flirt with her today - since she's arrived - that I've seen. Eight. And that's not counting Brody and Zack. So, in total, ten different guys are already head over heels for her and ready to show it. It's ridiculous. That's how many fingers I have on my hands!

The reason I know she's giving me the cold shoulder because she's been _extremely_ friendly today. She's been talking to Pri quite a bit, - man, they seem to be great friends now - and Zack isn't getting brushed off whenever he starts conversations with her. She didn't even ignore Brody, being a decent and civil human being - which she isn't, cause she's Fae here - and talking to him. The only other person she bothered was Savannah, who I'm pretty sure she tripped in the hallways with a bit of stray Fae magic.

And then, when I get to my locker, I find out that the Grimorie is gone. Gone. G-o-n-e. I can feel everything go sour. This isn't good. I need that to survive. Mina made that very clear. If that's been stolen, I'm doomed. Plus, Mina won't be able to contact me now. I remember _that_ , because I remember Mother's panic very clearly.

And then I spot her, walking out of the school. I know she can tell that I can see her, because she makes a point of showing me the small, leather Grimorie in her hands as she exits.

I'm going to kill Mina for this, if she doesn't kill me first.

I race after her, and find her waiting very casually at her motorcycle. Her facial expression does nothing to give away how she's feeling at the moment. But her eyes? Oh, her eyes give away everything. The intense anger - and is that betrayal in there? - and frustration in them shock me. She's really upset right now. I've set off a forest fire, and I need to find a way to unlight it.

"Hand it over." I extend a hand to her.

"Hand what over?" She acts completely innocent, which is infuriating, but I can see her twitch a little. Is she really going to make me play this game? If only I had my Fae magic. I'd just force her to give it to me.

"The Grimorie."

"Mm, how about...No?" She gives me a small smirk.

"How about yes?" I glare at her.

"Nope." Her smirk widens. "If you want it, you're going to answer some of my questions first."

I groan. "Fine. Fire away."

"Not here, you idiot! We can't risk people overhearing. No, I'm going to drive us to the same spot Jared took me to when he got me to come."

"I'm supposed to drive Savannah home though." I frown.

Her face gets very guarded, and I see that she hasn't forgiven me in the slightest about that part especially. It probably wasn't best for me to bring it up again. "The offer is ending now. You come to get the Grimorie back, or you can go to your precious girlfriend."

She knows I'll pick the Grimorie. I'm almost tempted to pick the other option just to spite her. Almost. But I need it to survive, and she knows it. "Okay, let's go."

"I knew you'd make the right decision." She nods, hopping on to her motorcycle. "Come on then."

" _What_?" My eyes widen. "You want me to get on that? With you?"

She groans. "Do you really not trust my driving skills?"

"I'm not getting on that with you!"

"Fine." With a quick flick of her hand, the motorcycle changes to a car. I glance around, eyes wide.

"You. Are. Reckless!"

"Forgive me for not being Jared." She rolls her eyes. "Happy now, idiot?"

And she's back to calling me stupid. Hurray. "Sure."

She goes around and gets in, and I get in on the passenger's seat. "Comfortable?" She really is annoyed with me. It's a mocking comment. I can tell from her tone.

"Shut up, already. I'm tired of the insults." I frown. "And, uh, you do know how to drive...Right?"

She doesn't respond, starting up the car. And then? Off we go.

As we drive, I look over at her. "So? Fire away."

"Not until we get there."

"What?"

"Not until we get there."

"Ugh. Why not?"

"Because I said."

"You're infuriating." I turn away.

I could swear that she chuckles. She's enjoying the ability to torment me, isn't she? Is this what Jared did to her? I ponder this till we stop the car, and she hops out. "We're here."

I follow her to the small lake we've parked by, shaking my head and frowning. "Seriously?"

"This is where Jared brought me." She shrugs.

"Ya, but you were incompetent." My reasoning doesn't even make sense to me.

"I was incompetent in a much better way." Ouch. "Now, are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Wait, I want to ask one first." She shrugs at my demand, looking irritated. "Did you trip Savannah in the hallway?"

She seems to be choosing her words very carefully. "I can promise you that I didn't trip her."

I decide to just let it be. "Fine. Ask away."

"Were you planning on telling me that all these personalities have flipflopped?" She's actually kind of attractive when she's angry. She's letting it boil over, and now I can see how angry she is.

"Yes...?"

"Answer it without a question."

I sigh. "Maybe?" I flinch. Darn, I asked it like a question again. "Look, I don't know if I was going to, Mina."

She mutters something under her breath, and shakes her head. "And were you planning on telling me that you had a girlfriend who is none other than Savannah White?"

"No..."

She groans. "You're hopeless. What you really need to do is break it off with her. The less people affected by this, the better."

"Break it off with her? Is someone jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, Teague. I'm just telling you the same thing Jared told me." Is there a hint of regret in her eyes? If there was, it's gone as quickly as it came.

"I thought you told me you weren't Jared?" I raise an eyebrow. "And I think you _are_ jealous of Savannah because she's my girlfriend."

She shakes her head. "This isn't a game, Teague! I regret every minute of my life that I didn't listen to Jared's advice. I wish that I hadn't dragged my friends in and gotten their memories constantly erased. It wasn't worth it."

"I don't really want your advice, Mina."

"You're living out exactly what I lived, but you don't want my advice?" She shakes her head again. Suddenly, it clicks. I _am_ living her life out. But when before I can try and take back my comment, she speaks. "Fine. Whatever. If you don't want my help, you don't get my help. I have better ways to spend my time anyways."

She turns, and begins walking back to her car.

"Mina, wait! I take it back!"

"Too late." She gives a simple shrug of her shoulder as she changes the car back to a motorcycle, and gets on.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get back?" I stare at her desperately.

"Your Fae godfather is coming. I'm sure you won't be having too much have a problem." I see the truck coming up. When I glance back at where Mina was, she's gone.

* * *

 **Hehe, Teague had the best time possible. And now he get's to explain that to Savannah. I don't envy him. Of course, he may or may not be jealous of Mina and all the attention she's getting... cx But _he_ _won't say he's in love_. Hehe, see what I did there? Yes? No? ...That was way too cheesy. I really need to stop with these name puns that I do. Also, small reference to Blank Space (my fanfiction, not the song!) in this. Anyone get the odd sense of deja vu?  
**

 **Also, is anyone else having issues with the An Unfortunate Fairytale page? It's nowhere near up to date, and it's just being really strange...It isn't showing any of my stories on it.**

 **Anyways, as you guys all know, three reviews buys you the next chapter update! xp So, if you liked this chapter and want more, read and review!**

 **Please, keep reading!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - Try To Keep It Hidden

**Chapter Six - Try To Keep It Hidden**

 **Let's find out what happens now that angry Mina has basically announced she doesn't care what happens to Teague and will not help him. I guess poor Teague will have to try and find some way to make it up to her.**

 **Evx : It's fixed for me now. Hurray! Anyways, I'm glad you like the interactions! And do you mean that Teague will die _without_ her help? I don't think he'll die with it. cx**

 **Silver Blade : Is it fixed for you now? It is for me. And thanks for the compliment! I agree, Teague did have that coming to him.**

 **booknerd00 : Hehe, I won't spill how exactly it'll go. It's going to be very fun though, writing this. :p And as for the stories not showing up, they've always shown up before. Thankfully, they are now. ^^**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you loved the chapter! And thankfully for me, the issues has been fixed.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

It's been around a whole week since Mina and I fought. A whole week. And she's still not talking to me. No matter how many times I pass her in the hallway, try to start a conversation at the lunch table, or even just try to catch her eye she ignores me. It's really infuriating, and kind of scary. I know how desperate she was as a Grimm when she lost the Grimorie, and even when she lost Jared. She fell to pieces, and she failed a quest. I have to Grimorie, but not the protector. Even when I scream at the book at my house, telling her she needs to come right now, she stays away.

Two days ago, she came into school with Brody. It was a sick sight to my stomach. According to Zack, they'd gone on a date together. Just one, but it was still enough to make my blood boil. But she didn't stick with it. Brody was mad and some think he threatened her, - according to Zack, since I don't have an account on whatever thing is currently the media craze - but she didn't care and apparently they can't be said to have ever been a thing since it was only a date.

Yesterday, she and Zack were talking. A lot. More than usual, which was surprising, as they already talk a lot. Actually, they talked about the same amount that Pri and Mina do, which was surprising considering Pri and Mina were talking quite a bit. I think Savannah's mad about the whole quick friendship, because it seems like Pri is spending more and more time with Mina and less and less time with Savannah.

And today? Well, today I get the bomb dropped on me by Zack at lunch.

"So, Zack, why were you too busy to talk to me last night?" I had used the home phone to try and call Zack in hopes that he could give me some advice on how to get back in Mina's good graces. He always seems to be able to get back on anyone's good sides, and I really need help right now.

"I was on a date." He gives a nonchalant shrug.

"A date?" I'm shocked to hear the words exit his mouth. "What girl wanted to go on a date with you?"

He looks hurt. "Uh, for your information, I've gone on more dates than you have." Oh, that was right, wasn't it? "And why do you care so much?"

"Is it wrong for me to care what girl my best friend went out with? I'm just curious on who I get to tease you about." Not a complete lie. But I was also dreading who the answer would be, because I had a sneaky suspicion that I already knew.

"The new girl, Mina. I'm surprised she didn't tell you, considering you guys were such close friends and all. You guys must talk a lot."

"Actually, right now she's kind of mad at me." I look down at my food, muttering the words.

"Ah, so that's why she's been ignoring you? Because she's kind of mad?"

"Ya." I hate how he's mocking me about it.

Our conversation is cut short - thankfully - as Pri and Mina make their way over to the table. Mina sits down beside Zack, and Pri sits next to me.

"Where's Savannah?" I ask, but flinch when I see Mina's gaze darken slightly. I don't think anyone would catch it if they weren't glancing at her and if they didn't know her as well as I did.

"Moping. She says you're neglecting her." Pri rolls her eyes. "She's pretty mad right now. I think she's sitting with Brody and all of them today."

I nearly spit out my food. "What?"

"She's with her ex?" Zack looks amused, and Mina snorts. "Man, Teague, I think you might be getting dumped if you don't do something about it."

I groan, wanting to bang my head against a wall. This is ridiculous! Why are girls so fickle? "Do you think I should go over to her right now?"

"She's your girlfriend." Mina's shrug and words are laced with a hidden threat. Zack and Pri don't seem to notice the anger though, and Zack bobs his head in agreement.

"Take her on a date later." Pri advises, and Zack's eyes light up.

"We could go on a double date!" He looks excited.

"No!" I exclaim it, while Mina gives a small shake of her head.

Zack looks hurt. "Why not?"

"I'm studying tonight." I was pretty sure that was a big lie. Actually, my guess is that she was planning to go see the mysterious Storm.

"And I should probably do this date with Savannah alone."

Except, I was thinking maybe I wanted to go see this mysterious Storm instead. So, I had to decide. Lose Savannah? Or lose the opportunity of finding out where Storm was?

* * *

 **Hehe, Mina is really trying to make Teague jealous. Andddd...I would say it's working, and pretty well. cx**

 **Now, can we get three reviews?**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - Face It

**Chapter Seven - Face It  
**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was in more of an artistic mood than writing, and when I finally got writing I was too tired and ended up going to sleep! Sorry about that, as I did start this update. :c**

 **Hm, shall we find out of Teague goes on the date with Savannah? Or if he decides to do some stalking of Mina instead? Hehe, I can promise you, it will be fun either way.**

 **booknerd00 : Trust me, it is quite fun to write too. I think Mina is secretly relishing the fact that she holds all the cards and Teague doesn't in this place. And Teague is definitely jealous, but he just can't admit that to himself. Or anyone else, for that matter. cx I don't think Savannah would like hearing that.**

 **Evx : Yup. Mina finally gets the chance to get back at Teague for all the misery he caused her. XD**

 **iGorila13 : I'm glad you like it so much! cx**

 **Guest 1 : Yes, yes, they are idiots. But, because they're idiots, we get a good story! xp I think - well, I know, since I'm the author of this fanfiction - it's the fact that Teague just doesn't want to accept that Mina knows better than him, so he doesn't want her advice.**

 **Roseberry007 : Ya, the beginning is a bit confusing. cx I'm glad it makes more sense now! And thank you about Storm! I really like him as a character, so I'm glad you guys do too!**

 **Silver Blade : I agree! I mean, everyone likes jealous Teague! I know I do.**

 **I know there's been a lot of chapters from Teague's point of view recently, and not so much from Mina. We also have had none from any of the other characters, and I'd like to include a few of those at some points too. Most of the story has just made sense to be from his perspective. I promise to do some from other perspectives soon! Next chapter, perhaps? Actually, maybe not next chapter since Teague needs to overhear one other conversation, - the one between Mina and Storm - but the one after that?  
**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I hang up the phone, and shake my head. Why do girls have to be so complicated? But, _of course_ Savannah was to be upset over me hanging out with Mina. That's just a girl thing, apparently. We're on for a date tomorrow, since it's Saturday though, and that's a relief. I need to just be normal. My memories' return can't throw everything out of wonk.

And, now I have time to find Mina, because I just know she'll be trying to go see Storm. I'm not sure how I know, but I know. I also am kind of worried since I know about Jared's connection to her. Does she have that same connection to me? I don't want her to be able to know my thoughts about her or my current emotions, so I sure hope not.

Grabbing the Grimorie, I toss it on my bed. "Alright. Lead me to Mina." It just sits there, doing nothing. "Please?" Still nothing. "Come on, you stupid book! I ask you a simple question, and you can't even d-"

It shoots up in the air, and I have to lunge forward to grab it. It drags me out my door, and down the few flights of stairs. It's weird, living in the Grimm house, as I know that that's not where Mina lived all her life. Oh well. Her loss I guess. Thank goodness my mother isn't home though. Well, not my actual mother. Mina's mother. You know, this whole family thing is extremely complicated. I don't even care anymore. I'll just call her Mina's mom. Anyways, I don't want her knowing what I'm up to. I was already pushed by her to start this curse in the first place. She _wanted_ it to find us. Very different from Mina's mom's actual personality.

I hop in the car, shoving the book on the seat. It was a good thing I'd learned to drive, because otherwise? I'd be doomed. D-o-o-m-e-d. The book spins in the seat like a compass almost, before it's front points in one direction.

"It's really weird, taking directions from a book." I mutter the words, but don't question it further.

It's pretty late when I pull up to the motel. Then again, I had homework to get out of the way, and that call with Savannah. I just hope Mina isn't leaving or anything like that. When I see her stepping off her motorcycle though in the lot, relief floods through me. She's only just arriving. That's good. But I pull in and park on the opposite side to be inconspicuous, in case she does for some reason suspect me. Which is actually very likely, since she could potentially be connected to my thoughts and emotions. If it's either of the two, then I vote for emotions over thoughts. Thoughts are way more personal and obvious when pinpointing what they mean.

As I creep up behind a car, in case she hasn't made it to the room yet, I glimpse through a window and see her. As I move my gaze to scan for anyone else who might see me, I see another person. And he's striding towards her quite confidently. Mina seems to be unaware though. As he gets closer to me - and Mina - I get a better look at him though. And what I see? Well, it shocks me, to say the least. It's an exact look alike of _me_. Minus the fact that he looks older. But I would recognize him anywhere, especially with those gray eyes. It's _Jared_. But what is he doing here, so close to Mina? I don't remember ever visiting Jared.

But are the circumstances the same? That's really creepy, thinking that Mina would be a part of Jared. Um, no. That can't be the case. Jared and I look basically the same. Mina and Jared, on the other hand? They look nothing alike. I just have to hope there's some other reason. There _has_ to be.

He gets up right behind Mina, completely silent. She's nearly reached the doors when he grabs her, pulling her back. I can see her flinch, as if she's been burned. So, she didn't organize this mysterious meeting? She doesn't seem all too shocked, but she _does_ look uncomfortable. "Hello, Mina."

Geez, even his voice sounds darker. I can see Mina struggle a little. Should I come out and help her? No, I don't think I should. She'd probably would get mad at me for having followed her here. And there's no cover for me in this position. So I stay behind the car, peering out to see what unfolds.

"Why are you here, Jared?" She spits the words with a venom I don't hear very often from her.

"Just to see if you've changed your answer..." The smirk never leaves his face as she struggles against his grip.

"No, I haven't. The answer is still no."

The answer? The answer to _what_?

"Your brother misses you, Mina. He knows that you are his saving grace. He also knows that your constant refusal is why he is still chained to the Fae Book, as the pathetic Grimms call it. Am I to go back and tell him that you have still refused to save him, when you could?"

"And you are to go back and tell your fiancee how eager you are to be rid of her." The words aren't laced with hidden vengeance. I guess that honor is reserved only for me. No, her contempt and hatred are out in the open with Jared.

And then it hits me. She's tied to the Grimorie, and Jared did that to her. But if my guess is correct - based off the fiancee comment - it's because she refused to become Jared's _wife._ I can't believe it.

"I grow tired of this game, Mina." His voice takes on a threatening edge. "If you do not comply soon, I will lose my patience completely, and the game will take a much more interesting twist."

Yup. That was definitely a threat. Mina has stopped struggling though, and I can see the anger boiling within her that she struggles to contain.

"Maybe I grow tired of the game as well. Perhaps one day I'll be walking on a bridge and trip right off, into the water. And perhaps I'll forget to swim and breathe through my gills." Wait, what? "Or, perhaps one day I'll just _happen_ to get myself killed by stepping in front of the Grimm."

Wait, she's threatening suicide? That's extremely dramatic for Mina. But what about that mention of gills? That was just plain _weird_.

"And then what will become of Charlie?"

"You'll have no further need for him. But if I'm gone, I'm sure he'll be extremely grateful when you end his life, so that we'll be back together."

"Rethink your answer to the question for when I return." And with that, he's gone.

* * *

 _Someone's POV_

* * *

This has gone wrong. All wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be different, better. I don't know how everything got so warped and messed up from the reality I envisioned. But it is. Oh, it is. Everything is a mess. Jared is completely changed too. It's horrendous. I thought I was getting him back. Not receiving what is basically Teague in Jared's body.

Oh, how did I mess everything up?

But I'll cling to this. If this is the closest I get to Jared, then so be it.

* * *

 **Well, now Teague knows about Jared's offer to Mina. No doubt he's going to be mad about her not telling him, but I think he deserves that. What do you guys think will happen when/if he confronts her? And what about that mysterious someone at the end of the chapter that we saw a perspective from? Any guesses on who that might be?**

 **If you do have guesses, put them in your reviews! I probably won't respond to them, unless I feel the need to, but I love seeing what your minds have come up with! Speaking of reviewing, if you liked this chapter, you should also review! Once there's three, I'll start working on the update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - No Man Is Worth The

**Chapter Eight - No Man Is Worth The Aggravation**

 **Hehe, so who's ready for Teague to do some eavesdropping and snooping? I know I am. c: Hehe, mainly because who doesn't like it when a character gets information that someone doesn't think they should know yet?**

 **Also, voting wise, we have one vote for the Grimorie, one vote for Annalora, and five votes for Ever. cx Very interesting. I can tell you that the Grimorie can be ruled out right now. She's a Blank Space trilogy character only, although I may make a one-shot with her background story later. So that leaves Ever, Annalora, or someone else that we haven't thought of? I guess we'll have to see.**

 **heywassuphelloo : Haha, I'm glad you're hooked! I won't answer anything about your guesses on the mystery person, hehe. :p Also, I'm glad you agree! He shouldn't get to know with the way he's acting.**

 **booknerd00 : Yup. Can't have our Grimm killed just yet, and hopefully not ever! As for Charlie, he's _kind_ of the Story. Jared is the Story, and Charlie is more of a servant to the Story. It's kind of like how Mina is the Grimorie, and Teague is the Grimm, if that makes any sense. Like I said before, it's not the Grimorie (although that's a good guess), so we will have to see.**

 **Ashka Silver : We will have to see from any clues we get later!**

 **Evx : I'm glad it's interesting! Hopefully this next part will make it even more so.**

 **Guest 1 : Oh yes, Teague will definitely get lectured for that one. Good thing he has the Grimorie. Otherwise Mina just might kill him...Or at least very badly wound.**

 **xXMADD1EXx : We'll just have to see whenever we get more clues!**

 **Silver Blade : I'm glad you liked it! :3**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I watch Mina's reaction, trying to gauge her response to this matter. She looks a little shaken by it, but at the same time relatively unfazed. It's the strangest thing, seeing her seem so unfazed by this. Whenever _I_ was the Story and _she_ was the Grimm, she would've been trembling and extremely freaked out if I'd popped by to give her a visit. Then again, I guess she's not necessarily in any danger, as Jared wouldn't want to kill her. Most likely. I, on the other hand, very much wanted to kill her. I'm not sure if Jared would kill her, but he is threatening Charlie. I guess that's close enough.

Mina's moving. I slip past the front of the car and play hide and seek behind cars, making sure she can't see me. She's looking at a specific door again, the one she was looking at before Jared pulled her backwards to talk to her. She scans in the other direction, so I press myself up against the car to get away from her hawk-like gaze. She could probably spot me from a mile away, after knowing me for so long.

I hear a quick knock, and poke my head back up to see she's at the door. Number 309. I'll have to remember that for later. I watch as the door opens up a crack, and strain to hear anything about the conversation that I can. It's hard, because they speak in hushed tones, but I can make it out.

"Mina? Is that you?" That's the other person, a guy. So it _is_ Storm. My hunch was right. But I still need to listen to their conversation...

"No, it's just someone who has an incredible likeness to me." Her sarcasm isn't as sharp-edged with him as it is when she's talking to me.

He gives a chuckle. "Aw, someone's in a sour mood. Did your idiotic Grimm die so soon?"

Now it's her turn to laugh. Wait. She talked about me to him? I can't help but grin a little at that, only to realize she called me an idiot. Not the best start to this. "Would I be standing here if he had?"

I can almost hear the frown in his voice. "Oh, I guess that's true. If no Grimm was in possession of the Grimorie or if you didn't have it, you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"Look who's gotten smart." Is it bad that I'm slightly jealous about their fun bantering? I bite my lip. That's not supposed to happen. All I need is her help. Right? I'm not so sure anymore about what I want.

"Yup." Now I can sense the smirk in his words. His emotions are extremely easy to read in his voice, but that's to be expected from a Storm enigma. That _is_ what Mina said he was, right? I believe so.

"Now open the door and get out of the way. It's cold out here!" It _is_ chilly, since it's autumn now. But I don't feel very cold. Then again I'm wearing a nice, red hoodie. Mina's in her leather jacket, and that probably doesn't keep too much warmth in.

As she steps inside, I panic. Darn it! How am I supposed to keep listening? When the door shuts, I rush over, and sit below the window by the door. Thankfully, their voices carry since they're inside the building now. I guess they don't feel the need to whisper when inside.

"So, you came just to enjoy my company? How nice."

"No, I had an option to go on a date, so if I wanted a nice time, I could've just gone there." Is she teasing, or not? I can't tell from out here.

"Now you've hurt my feelings." Is he pouting? The teasing is definitely evident.

I can hear the rolling in Mina's eyes. "Sure I have."

"So, why _did_ you come here, Mina?" Ah, now we're getting somewhere.

"I need your help with figuring out how to slip out of dating with a guy."

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Because you're the best?"

"Just try to keep yourself busy, and maintain a friends only friendship."

"Easier said then done." Mina grumbles the words.

"Isn't this the second guy you've dated within the week you've been at this school."

"...Yes?"

"Why is that?"

I can imagine Mina shrugging it off. "No idea."

"I think you _might_ , just might, have feelings you're trying to avoid."

"What...What on earth are you talking about, Storm?" Is that denial I hear in Mina's voice? Intriguing...

"I'm just suggesting that perhaps you're trying to deny certain feelings, and so you're covering them and distracting yourself from them by dating other guys." There's no response, and he continues. "Care to tell me who this person is?"

"Uh..." The stuttering is like the old Mina I know. I can even imagine her face, down to the details of her blush. "Oh, um, look at the time! I'd better be going! Thanks for the advice!"

I can hear her leap to her feet, and hear the clatter of something, as well as a mumbled apology as she tries to right it.

"Where do you have to go in such a hurry?" Storm seems to know exactly what's going on, and I do to. She's avoiding answering the question. But who is she talking about? That eats away at my stomach.

"Home." She says it with a bit of nervousness in her voice, and the door opens.

I fall backwards into the bush behind me in shock, completely forgetting that I wasn't supposed to be here. There's a loud snap of the branches as I fall in, as well as the shaking of leaves. Mina's head snaps in my direction, and her eyes widen in panic as she steps closer. But, when she pushes the leaves back to see my face, her expression changes from one of fear and panic to one of anger.

"Teague!"

Snap. I've just signed myself up to die, haven't I?

* * *

 **Uh oh, Teague's dead now. cx Mina is not happy, as we can already see, and I'm sure she's going to lose it with him. Perhaps not right in front of Storm's motel though, since she won't want him to hear it. Also, what about these feelings from Mina? Do you think Storm is right? She seemed awfully fast to deny it...Also, who do you think they're for? Definitely not for Zack or Brody...Or Zack and Cody. :p Anyways, we can either guess Storm, Teague, or - which we all would forbid - Jared. Who do you think it is?  
**

 **Anywho, can we get three reviews? Ooh, that kind of rhymed. cx But that's beyond the point. As I always say, three reviews equals the next chapter! c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - No Chance

**Chapter Nine - No Chance**

 **Alright, so it's time to find out what happens to Teague, since he was just caught spying on Mina? I guarantee it will be fun. Hehe. :3**

 **booknerd00 : What? Me? Why on earth would I make it be Teague? I mean really...Eh, ya, that is kind of my signature ship. xD**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Yes, sadly she would go back to limbo. All though she may not care at this point. cx Teague's got her really mad.**

 **Evx : _What_? I have to speak at his funeral? What am I supposed to say? That I loved him? No, no that wouldn't be good. Then I'd be Mina's next victim. o.o**

 **Guest 1 : Hehe, we will just have to see, now won't we? xD**

 **Guest 2 : Haha, yes! Meague for the win!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hiss the words through gritted teeth as I glare down at Teague, who I swear trembles a little bit.

"Uh..." His eyes dart around, as if looking for an escape or an excuse. I'm not sure which.

"Mina?" Storm sounds worried, but the last thing I need is for him to come out here. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I call, before grabbing Teague by the wrist, yanking him to his feet, and dragging him off to my car.

"W-Wait, what about my car?" He glances back.

I snap my fingers. "Already handled. Now hurry up, stalker. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

Anger mainly fueling me, I slap him across the face. Hard. He flinches, his free hand going up to touch where it must sting. His eyes are wide, but I think he's more impressed that I slapped him than angry. After all, I'd generally flinch under his gaze back in our reality. Guess I just hold the better cards in this one.

"Was that motivation enough?" I scowl at him, and he nods mutely.

I make my way over to a black car, - as I changed my motorcycle into it - shoving him towards the passenger's seat and then going around and getting into the driver's seat. Thankfully, he has the sense to not run away. That would not go well for him at all.

"Alright, get explaining. And fast, or I'll slap you across the other side of your face." I mean every word that I say.

So, he explains about how he wanted to find out where I was going, so he followed me here with the Grimorie's help - something I've made sure to put in his backpack without his knowledge - and then listened to my conversation with Storm. Thank goodness I manage to keep the scarlet out of my face at that part. I really don't like the fact that Teague heard Storm discussing me and feelings like that. Honestly, it's ridiculous. Like I'd fall for anyone, especially in a whacked up place like this. Right?

"Wait a minute..." A realization socks me in the stomach. "You saw me get off my motorcycle?"

"Yes." He nods.

"So, that means you saw..."

Recognition flickers in his eyes. "Ah, yes, I _did_ see you and Jared talking. And now that you'd bring it up, Miss Mad About Secret Keeping, why didn't you say anything about it?!"

"Slipped my mind." I avert my gaze to the road.

"W-wha...Slipped your mind?!" He looks extremely angry. "That kind of thing doesn't just slip your mind!"

"Never came up in the conversation."

"And you didn't think it would be convenient to let me know he's threatening you and made you the Grimorie to punish you for not marrying him?!" He keeps shouting. It's really annoying, actually.

"You don't need to know every aspect of my life! It's not like you're entirely honest! Besides, I'm handling myself just fine!" I accidentally turn the wheel, and have to swerve to stay in our lane. Thank goodness the roads are relatively bare of other cars.

He grips the arm of his seat. "I'd like to know if you're life is in danger though!"

"Why do you care?" I snarl the words. "You don't want my help! You never did! And as I just said, I can handle myself just fine!"

"I do want your help though..."

"Oh yes, and you made that _so_ clear. Why don't you go back to worrying about your precious girlfriend's life? She's in a lot more danger than I am." I spit the words at him, searching for something that'll sting.

"Why do you have to do that?" The question catches me off guard, and I don't exactly recover graciously. He didn't sound too injured from my past statement.

"Do what?" Confused, I glance at him again.

"Keep pushing me away, and trying to offend and hurt me."

"I'm not pushing you away." I mutter.

"Uh, yes you are. You ignore me, and you yell at me, and you insult me."

"Because you're an idiot."

"There you go again." He acts like I've just proven his point, and I break.

"You are an idiot! I've lived this entire quest, but you won't take a single bit of advice that I give you! I'm the only person here that actually knows you, because they only know this reality's version of you! But you can't see past a mistake I made, and that's blinding you!"

"That's not true!"

I growl at him as I see that we're at my - well, in this dimension, his - house. "Get out."

"What?"

"We're at your house. Get out."

Once he's out, he glances back as if to say something. I don't listen though. I drive back down the driveaway, and once I'm far enough away, slap myself in the face. Then I glance at the mirror.

"He thinks I'm trying to offend and hurt him? He hasn't seen _anything_ yet."

* * *

 **Haha, so _that_ was a fun conversation for Teague, I bet. Hey, at least she didn't tear him to pieces limb by limb. Or kill him. Killing him would've been bad too. xD So, shall we return to school and find out what happens as the dance looms nearer and nearer?  
**

 **Also, can we get three more reviews? Then I'll give us an update. :3 This story may or may not end up being on the shorter side, mainly because I want it to follow the stories orders. So, uh, ya. This is going to be multiple books. Mwahaha. Of course, those of you who glanced at my bio probably already knew that. xD**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - No Way

**Chapter Ten - No Way**

 **As I mentioned previously, this story will be a bit on the shorter side. Hopefully, the second one will be a bit longer, but this one is a bit complicated and could be viewed as getting a bit repetitive if I don't end it soon. cx The dance is approaching, so let's find out what's happening there.**

 **booknerd00 : Ya, that's probably why. And you're right, her little love for him that she feels the need to deny just _might_ play a small factor in the matter. xD And yes! That fact might have just made my day. xp That's fantastic! cx**

 **Evx : Haha, why yes, I am evil. Thank you for noticing. X3**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad that we agree on the fact that Teague deserved that slap. Also, I'm glad that you like these stories! They are quite fun to write, considering it's such a change. xD Especially since they know the differences, yet they still act like idiots because they don't want to admit their feelings.**

 **Guest 1 : Yaaaaa, they are pretty big idiots. But can you really expect any differently from these two? cx**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I come early to lunch today, specifically because of the fact that I knew Mina was generally at lunch early. Zack had a lunch detention and Pri was sick, so nobody would be there with her. Which was good. I'm kind of freaking out after when she dropped me off at my house, because it was kind of torn to pieces. And that was an awful thing to stumble upon when arriving home and expecting to just be able to go to sleep.

Spotting her at the usual table, I come over and sit down. "It doesn't have to be this way between us, you know." Ack, major sense of deja vu there, but I've never even done that before! Perhaps one of Jared's memories that just happens to have stuck in my head?

"I've decided that I would rather not bother talking to you, since you don't care enough to let me explain things to you or help you. So, if you don't want either of those things, then you are just an annoying thorn in my side that won't be gone till your dead." Ouch. That hurt. She wants me dead? I can't tell for sure, as she hasn't even looked up from her lunch.

I can tell that she's obviously angry, so I try to change the subject. "Did you create the mess in my house, to get back at me?"

"What? No." Finally, she looks over at me, all attention off her lunch. Her usual mask on her face has panic flare up on it, and the thought crosses my mind that perhaps she's remembering someone from before. "I did not, nor have I ever in this universe, entered your home, let alone destroyed it." She pauses, and her brows furrow together in thought. "But that means it's following exactly what happened before...Except, it's strange. He's not necessarily smart, but if it's playing out the way it did, I guess it makes sense that he tried that."

"Who, Mina? If you know something about this mess, then you need to tell me." Now I was slightly frustrated. What did she remember? And why wasn't I able to recall anything? Then again, all the quests sort of blurred together after awhile...Except the last one I gave her before we ended up here, of course. And the one with the Stiltskins.

"Grey Tail wouldn't have gone there on his own. He would have been sent by someone with enough power to sway the wolf pack..." The worried look on her face grows with the panic, and I'm assuming some wild memories are swimming around in her head.

"Wolf pack? Mina, what are you talking about? Why are they after me?" I knew the wolf pack. I also knew I'd run into that one wolf, Grey Tail. But the wolf _pack_? Going after _me_? I hadn't ever imagined that happening.

She doesn't seem like she wants to respond, and a slight look of relief sweeps over her as Brody sits down next to me so that he's across from Mina. I, on the other hand, am extremely annoyed. What does this idiot want now?

"So, Mina, what do you think of the theme for this year's dance; Enchanted?" He gives a typical charming grin, and I have to resist rolling my eyes. There's no doubt in my mind about where this is going. "It will be a ball. We're all supposed to dress up as famous fairytale characters, although apparently the twist is that girls should go as a guy character switched into a girl, and vice versa."

What? Then it hits me. Cause I'm going to have to be Little Red Ridinghood, although at least I can be a male version. But seriously, Jared?

"I didn't know about the theme. I haven't been paying attention to that sort of thing." Mina's answer is distracted by her stiffening. Is this really following her life so closely?

"So then, nobody's asked you to go yet?" He says it offhandedly, but I can tell exactly what he means. For some reason, the thought of Mina going with a guy makes me extremely angry. Not that I have any right to feel that way.

"Normally I don't dance. I've been told it's bad for my health. However, I was already asked by a guy, and now that I know the theme, I can give him my answer. So thank you." She gives him a smile - more of a smirk, actually - and I can see Brody visibly stiffen. That was pretty brilliant...Except for the fact that she was already asked. Since when?

"What about you, Teague? Are you going with anyone?" Brody swings his head to Teague.

"Haven't decided yet." I shrug. "I honestly don't like dancing very much." Plus, every time I've gone to a dance before it's ended in disaster. At least in this dimension. Rotten Grimm luck.

"Really? You're not going with your girlfriend?" He seems a bit surprised.

Snap! I'd managed to forget all about her. "I haven't gotten the chance to ask her yet."

Rolling his eyes at my apparent lack of boyfriend etiquette, he turns his attention back to Mina. "Well, if you end up changing your mind on that guy, I'm going as a boy Rapunzel," Seriously? "and I could use a princess."

"Rapunzel isn't a good choice for you." Mina shakes her head, and I can see from a glint in her eyes that she's got a plan. And I have a feeling this planned out jab is going to hurt. "She's way too naive and innocent. I would peg you as someone more mature, more cunning, if you know what I mean."

"Really? Who would you suggest then?" He seems honestly intrigued, and I almost feel bad for him, as he's about to get a major punch. I think.

"I would probably peg you to be her mom. Mother Gothel, right?" Brody pulls backward as if he's been slapped, and his face goes a bit red from anger.

"Oh? And who would Teague be? An ugly stepsister?" He looked really mad now.

"Hm, I think he looks more like a Little Red Ridinghood, if you know what I mean?" Aw, was she kidding me? Did she have to play that card, when she knew I would be the only one to understand.

As Brody stalks off, I sigh, leaning against the table with one hand. "You shouldn't have done that. You've just made my life harder, not easier, because he's going to target me even more now for that comment."

"I don't know. It's very likely he'll target me instead." Savannah enters the lunchroom right as Mina glances over at it, and she stands up as if to leave. But I need to ask her something first, so I grab her wrist to stop her.

"Wait. Answer one thing first. Who are you going to the dance with?" She tries to wrench it from my grip, but I don't let go.

"What do you care?"

"Just tell me!" Savannah's gotten through the line. She's going to come over any second now.

"Why don't you just ask Zack?" That's all the answer I need as she rips her wrist from my grasp and grabs her food to throw it away. Once it's disposed of, she promptly leaves the room.

I've just had a lot of info put into my head that I need to process. And on top of that, I _still_ have to ask Savannah to the dance.

* * *

 **Hehe, that was fun! cx Or, maybe it wasn't. In case there was any confusion, I was rereading this part of the book while writing it. It was actually harder than you would've thought to switch around wording and roles and such! But fun. xD**

 **Anywho, are we ready to get three more reviews? :3 Then I'll update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter 11 - Get A Grip, Girl

**Chapter Eleven - Get A Grip, Girl**

 **Hey guys! We're going to be skipping a bit to the dance itself, since it's so close and I'm not too sure what to do in between without being too repetitive. Let's just say Mina is still mad at Teague, no matter how much he tries to mend the arguing. Which seems to be a common theme in my stories, actually... XD**

 **Anywho, we're nearing the end of this book, mainly because this is going to lead into Fairest! Although, you may not have noticed it if you haven't glanced at my profile, but the next story is called Unfairest...Why? Mainly because you don't really call a guy fair. xD So, keep an eye out for that story once this one is finished!**

 **Evx : _Some_ of the time? No offense to any boys reading this, but you guys are idiots majority of the time. Don't take that to heart though, as that's just been my experience. As for not remembering stories? Well, you have to remember that he would've given the Little Red Riding Hood quest and all the other quests plenty of times. The Stiltskin quest and Cinderella quest had very important things happen in it, like recombining Teague and sending Mina back in time, giving her the knowledge she was missing about what she did _and_ giving her the dagger.**

 **heywassuphelloo : Haha, it was very fun to write it. cx As for her going to the dance, well, in the books Nan and Jared go together. I figured it should be a parallel, although unintentional on Mina's part. I'm looking forward to writing this, so I hope you guys like it too!**

 **booknerd00 : Hehe, ya, that hurt my head too, since I had to do all the converting. And cool idea! I do actually have it in mind though, and I'm actually laughing inside because Savannah is going as the hunter...Or, in this case, huntress. XD**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you liked it! And yes, it does stink. :/ But that's just his rotten luck as a Grimm.**

 **The Book Worm : Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **This is starting up in the middle of the dance, for those of you who were wondering. Mainly because I don't want to basically have the same conversation as in the books, besides some minor swapping. So, let's get going!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

If I were someone who swore, I would be swearing up a storm right now. Honestly, I take my eyes off of the idiot I always knew as the Story for one minute, and he's disappeared completely! I mean, seriously, does he not realize that this is dangerous? I need to be able to see him and save his stupid life if he needs it...Even if I don't especially want to.

I spot Savannah, and hurry over. "White, where's your boyfriend?"

I think she senses the panic in my voice. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I don't trust you, even if he does."

Right. Because she knew about the quests. Well, she wouldn't after the quests tonight, one way or another. That's when my eyes land on the exit in back.

"Of course." I mutter, hurrying over and away from an angry Savannah. That's where I was dragged out by Claire and her minions! I don't know why I can recognize it, but I just do. And now I'm in Jared's shoes...Or, the shoes he was in _before_ we ended up here.

"Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going?" She calls after me, attempting to weave her way through the crowd. Of course, she's not Fae, so she can't use a bit of stay Fae magic to part the crowds a bit.

"Um, gotta go! See ya!" And with that, I slip out the exit. Now at the parking lot, I hurry over and manage to morph some of the grass into a motorcycle, which is actually really hard. Considering I rode here in a limo - stupid idea, if you ask me - with Zack, Teague, and Savannah, I didn't bring mine here. But this will do.

Starting up, I pull out of the parking lot just as Savannah makes it out. I already know where the van is going, so I just need to go there.

 _Get a grip on yourself. You can't be driven into such a panic over Teague. Focus on what he's done to you. You do not want to stick your neck out for him._

After a moment of reflection, I shake my head at that.

 _Aw, who am I kidding? That's in the past...To me, way_ way _in the past. I'll do anything in my power to keep him safe._

It's as I'm driving - well, _speeding_ \- down the road that I catch sight of the van. A white van with Badshaka - _that_ is not the name, I just decided to refer to it as such - Bakery written on it. White vans. Aren't those always used in kidnapping? What a cliche. Either that or a black, smaller car I believe. Someone glances thorough the window. Grey Tail, I think. And he is _not_ happy to see me. He disappears for a moment, and reappears with a gagged Teague, who he shows me through the glass. Seriously? He has to follow my own universe action for action? Then again, I guess he wouldn't know he was doing that. Teague's eyes widen, and he shakes his head, a silent signal for me to pull back and let him handle this.

I want to scoff. Let him handle this? No way. I'm the experienced Grimm that's no longer a Grimm here, not him. He needs my help.

After a bit of chasing, and me pulling closer, the door swings up. And guess who comes out? Some wolf that I don't know. Yay. My sarcasm has reached a new level that I didn't even know was possible. He hangs onto the van, and sneers. "Look who's come to get the precious Grimm."

"How about you shut your stupid face?" I keep the other foul words that I can think up to myself. I will not be driven to swearing over Teague.

He doesn't respond. Actually, he just leaps. I catch a glimpse at Teague's face before he collides, and we go spiraling off the road. I remember seeing this. I thought Jared died. Will Teague think that? I can't process anything because my head hits something, and then the black curtain falls.

* * *

 **Haha, poor Mina has to suffer this all in Jared's shoes. It's interesting to see what she thinks about the matter though, isn't it? Sorry for skipping majority of the dance, but there wasn't too much to include. :c Anyways, what's your thinking on the matter? How do you think Teague is going to feel on the matter, and how do you think he'll escape Claire and the wolves? :3**

 **Anywho, can we get three reviews? Then I'll update.**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I nearly finished, but then I ended up going to sleep. cx**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Chapter 12 - My Head Is Screaming

**Chapter Twelve - My Head Is Screaming**

 **Hey guys! I'm back, with another update, to let you guys know that I'm not dead! Just extremely drained from school. cx My updates won't be as constant as they were in the summer though! ;-; School is eating up my time.**

 **Evx : Hehe. And I love writing Mina as the Grimorie, so I'm glad you like it! I wish I had remembered that it actually shows Jared's perspective in the book at that time, or I would've followed it closer. xD Anywho, we'll have to find out about Teague this chapter, won't we?**

 **booknerd00 : Welllll, as you know, everyone here forgot the other place, except for Mina, Teague, and someone we haven't seen named who seems to have caused this. Because Mina and Teague were supposed to not remember, they have a bit of a problem recalling complete memories till it happens since they weren't _supposed_ to remember, but they do remember some things. Plus, if you think about it, Mina also would have a hard time recalling all the facts since she then was around since the original Grimm brothers after coming here. xD So it's not totally her fault. As for going into the book? Well, that wouldn't work, as she would then be going to Limbo. And, in order to go back to Limbo, the Grimm in question has to die or lose the Grimorie, and neither of those work in her favor. X3 Especially because losing the Grimorie would result in her only to be able to communicate with the outside, not actually come out of Limbo, since the Grimm must have the Grimorie in order for her to get out. If that makes any sense?**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad that you feel like she was making some progress! I'd say I thought so too, but then I'd sound arrogant since it's my story. :p I'm definitely hoping you guys like the ending, since Teague has to flounder around for himself. And I'm definitely excited to write the woods scenes! Haha, they may just be one of my favorite parts in the series. I love Teague, but Jared is pretty great too. 3 Unless he's in my fanfictions. Then he generally isn't.**

 **heywassuphello : Storm _will_ be back, just not in this story. He will in the next story though! And yes, we'll have to see how Teague succeeds these last few chapters.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I end up screaming into my gag - although I quickly shut myself up - as I see Grey Tail launch himself into Mina. The van turns a corner, and they're gone from sight. Biting back human emotion, I can only focus on one fact. She was gone. She may seem Fae in this dimension, but she's human. I know for a fact that no human can survive an accident like that. She's dead, and it's my fault. I know in my reality that I always wanted her dead, but now...Now I _know_ that's not what I want. But I'm too late.

Dead. Hopelessness. Loss. Human emotions that I was trying to keep back consume me. Numbness creeps through me, and when some wolf lifts me up to take me into what seems to be Babushka's Bakery, I don't even fight it. It's my fault. I should've told them to take Brody and Nan. I should've. Actually, I would've, if I hadn't thought that I could handle this quest. But now it's too late, and it's cost Mina her life.

The driver of the van is BJ, Claire's however many greats grandson. I don't think I'm very surprised though. I don't get a chance to guess if he's Fae or not, because Claire marches forward and then holds a side door open marked "Deliveries Only" for us to pass through. As I'm hauled inside, all I can think is that it's dark, cold, and it smells of flour and diesel fumes. They finally remove my gag, but they don't do my bindings. If I just had my Fae magic, I'd destroy the ropes and kill them all where they stand!

"I'll start with the ginger," Claire manages to croak the words out. What is she, a toad? She walks over to Zack, hauls him up by the hair, and looks directly into his face. Reaching out with a sun-marked, wrinkled hand, she wrests her hand over his mouth. Faint glowing lines begin to pour out of him and into Claire through her hand, which is pretty creepy.

And - of course - Zack picks this moment to wake up. I don't know what to do as he opens his eyes in fear as he begins to age right in front of me. His green eyes become a bit more faded, and his skin becomes paler. It was like he was going from sixteen to eighty six in seconds. But, while Zack grows older, Claire grows younger. She beings to reverse in age, with her hair growing out and becoming blonde again. Her face fills out, but instead of going back to where she was when I first saw her, she stops when she reaches what I judge to be fifty.

"That's all I can take without killing him," Claire's voice is stronger, but she sounds a bit sour that she can't go any younger. When she turns to me, it's an almost predatory smile that takes her face. In all honesty? It kind of scares me. "I know you don't want me to destroy him, so I suggest you give me the Grimorie now, before I finish with you."

I shrink back a little, mainly repulsed. Plus, I _really_ don't want to give up the Grimorie to her. Not only because we're attached and it'll help me complete the quest so I'm going to need it, but it also is the last bit of Mina I have left.

"What did you expect? it's easier to take a few years off a bunch of unsuspecting teenagers than to leave a dried-out corpse." That's an awful image. Even I wouldn't do that to someone. "To make this permanent, I need your life energy and the Grimorie. So give it to me, or I will take what little years he has left. At least one of you will live if you hand it over."

I'm sure Claire's thinking she's scaring me into compliance, but she just gave me the extra boost of courage that I need to handle her. This hag has got to go after all she's done. She moves toward the feeble body of Zack and reaches out one single hand as a threat.

"No, wait!" I struggle to a stand. Hopefully, I'm not as pitiful of a lair as Mina was when she was the Grimm. "I'll give you the Grimorie, but I need to be somewhere more private."

This is ridiculous. In all honesty, I could just take off my shirt and be done with the ordeal. It's not like I'm embarrassed to take off my shirt in front of people. Well, I don't really want to in front of Claire. But I have the upper hand is I go off to the side.

"Don't take me for a fool, boy!" Claire grunts the words, but I don't flinch.

"I don't! I don't! It's just that, well, I don't _really_ want to undress in front of you to get it..." I try my best to play a shy and reserved guy, which is not me at all. But, thankfully, it seems that she buys it.

She snorts and laughs a bit, probably thinking that I'm extremely awkward. Guess that sort of transferred to me, since Mina was. Well, that stinks. Claire points to a shelf piled high cans of...Lard? Eew. "Behind there, but that is all the privacy I will allow you." This is really embarrassing. "Just so you know, there is nowhere to hide here. No funny business. Got that?" She motioned to me, and Lonetree steps up and cuts off my binding.

I bob my head in obedience and slowly walk behind the shelf, trying to make it look as if I've reigned to my doomed fate. Of course, that's not the case. As soon as I'm out of sight, I glance down at my outfit. Black pants and black shoes, with a professional looking white top that has cuffed sleeves. I also wear a red vest with a bowtie - my mother's idea, not mine - that has my cloak draping down from it. She was determined to find an outfit that fit the quest. It's honestly easy to pull it from the tight spot against my chest, - no undressing here - especially since I shrunk it down. Once out, it shifts back to a notebook for me. But when I open it up, it gives me no information. Right. Because I need to finish the quest before it shows anything for it. Snap!

"C'mon, I need your help, you stupid book!" I whisper to it, and my heart aches a little. Asking for help from the Grimorie is what I did when I was attacked by Grey Tail too, and then Mina arrived as my guardian angel. But she's gone now. "You're supposed to help me and now would be an ideal time." The book's still lifeless though, and it shows no sign of glowing or humming anytime soon. Is it because Mina is dead? "Please! I beg you, just do something!" I never beg. A prince shouldn't have to. If it doesn't do anything now, I just begged for nothing, and I'll still be dead.

And yet, still nothing.

I sink to the floor, and hold the notebook to my chest, to remind me of Mina if nothing else. I can at least think of her for a minute before I go die. I'm the worst Grimm in history. Why can't I just recall what Mina did? Images flood through my mind of variations of children's book that I've seen glimpses of, and quests from before. As they flash by, they pan through my mind like a documentary of wolves, little girls, and then hunters.

I had been waiting for a hunter to come and save me. That's how the story would generally go. But now that I think about it, that's not how it always goes. Sometimes, Red was the one that saved her grandma - and herself - from the wolf or wolves. The story had changed this time. They were in Grandma's - er, Grandpa's - house. Babushka was Russian for Grandma's house, right? I had to hope so. Zack was definitely old enough to be my grandfather now. The Story had worked that out, and obviously I was little Red - still embarrassing - who had to outsmart the wolves in Grandpa's house to save him. If I remember correctly, Mina mentioned Claire's story being over at one point. It was complete, just not finished yet. So, I obviously can ignore Claire, and focus on the actual villain of this story. And that's not Claire. That's the wolves.

I'd been waiting all this time for a hunter - Mina or perhaps even Savannah, as she went as the hunter to the dance - to save me because that's what I'd thought that the story called for. But, I realize now I'd been wrong. What an idiot I am!

"I'm the hunter." I whisper the words to myself, to give myself a bit more courage on the matter. Wow, me lacking self-confidence? That's a new one. "I'm now the hunter, not the hunted." I'm still whispering the words. "I will not lose!" The last words are louder, more forceful, as I hold onto the notebook and come running towards the sidewall and the closest Fae wolf. The book thrums one, twice, three times until it beats faster and faster like a beating heart coming back to life.

I have to believe in the power of the tale. I know for a fact that the Story - Jared - wants me to finish this tale. He wants me to complete the quests so that he can grow stronger. I'm pretty sure he hasn't had a Grimm to complete quests in almost a decade, so he would definitely have been like me and hungry for power again. I just have to trust that the Fae book will channel some memory into the Grimorie and help me.

Something possess me to hold the book like an axe, so I do. I sing it down at the Fae wolf, who jumps back in surprise at the glowing light that pierces from the pages. The notebook transforms into an ethereal battle axe of light, and I can't help but find this a bit amusing. I might look like some crazy character from whatever human comics are read these days. The wolf howls when its light touches his skin, and Mina could see the light burn through the human illusion to the wolf underneath.

The light is cutting through the physical plane and hurting the wolf on the Fae plane. The skin are fur, the legs are skinnier, and the eyes are glowing. With each swipe, the wolf howls in pain and tries to dodge the glowing light from the axe. With another swipe of the book-light-axe-thing, another layer peels off the Fae wolf - a gross picture - and he dissolves into thin air. I turn and head for another wolf, my confidence building, but he panics and runs down the hall before I take four steps. He's not wanting to be a part of the sane fate as the other wolf, I suppose.

I turn towards Claire, holding the axe and stepping forward threateningly. I think I do a pretty good job now, actually. Fae magic and violence go hand in hand when it comes to my skills. "Change him back, Claire!"

She squints as she studies me. "I can't." She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, angering me forward. How can she be calm as I threaten her?! "Doesn't work that way, Grimm. But maybe if you give me the Grimorie, we can find a way to extend her life. After all, she doesn't have Fae blood like I do."

"No, I don't bel..." I don't get to finish my statement, as I'm knocked forward to the ground. The Grimorie goes flying out of my hands and goes sliding across the floor, where it lands at Claire's feet. Slowly, it changes back from an axe to a passive notebook.

"Why, thank you." She reaches down, and picks it up with ease. "I do so love it when things go my way. Don't you agree, Lonetree?"

Snap. I'm so dead. I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

 **Woah, that was a _long_ chapter! Hehe. XP We're close to the end of this story though, so yay! c: Hopefully this isn't disappointing, and I hope the deja vu isn't too head spinning! I know it follows the actual book pretty closely, although hopefully the next story in this series won't be so "deja vu, we've had that happen in the actual books just this time it's slightly different" and will be more AUish, since it's Teague and not Mina.  
**

 **Now, can we get three reviews? I'll update for you guys then!**

 **~ Dagger**


	13. Chapter 13 - Keep On Denying

**Chapter Thirteen - Keep On Denying**

 **Sorry I basically disappeared off the face of the earth guys! Here is the update you deserve. Hopefully I can update all the other stories too! ^-^ Don't worry though, I haven't given up writing! I've just been very busy.**

 **Evx : Haha, yes, we'll have to see about Teague. And I'm glad you like it! I'm always a bit worried it'll be disliked.**

 **booknerd00 : Ah, that makes sense. ^-^ Nope, Zack is not Nix, but that made me laugh. It was completely unintentional, actually. And WHAT? I did? ;-; Lemme just go cry in the corner...Curse you, female pronouns! No wait, I take that back. I am a female. cx Woops.**

 **Guest 1 : Hehe, yes, he was very close. And Mina is definitely not arriving to save him though, so...**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad you're excited! And I like Fairest too. c: I'm glad you like the deja vu stuff! And I'm glad you like the changes too. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint!**

 **Speaking of this chapter, let's get started, shall we? However...There's something I believe we should all know. This chapter is pausing Teague's little dilemma and giving us a glimpse yet again of another person. Maybe this will give us more clues as to who we caught a glimpse of before?**

* * *

 _Someone's POV_

* * *

"Where has he been going?!" I demand, glaring at the small boy before me. With wild, green-streaked hair, he looks quite like a child. It's surprising how long he's been alive if you judge it based off of looks. But he's also a Fae, so it does make sense. "I know you know. You're connected to him! So tell me!"

The boy just shakes his head stubbornly.

"You will tell me right now!" Some loose papers on the table move around a bit, and my hands ball up into fists.

Again, the boy shakes his head. He signs very quickly, and I manage to translate that - seriously, how does Jared put up with having to translate every single thing he 'says' - into Fae swearing. Once again, this disproves the innocent boy theory.

"You will tell me now, idiot! I need to know!"

He signs again, this time stating that he has a name. Not only that, but he also adds that I'm the stupid idiot that got us into this mess.

"I'm going to be Queen soon! I'm going to be one of the Fates! Don't refer to me in such a manner!"

 _You were so much cooler before this._ He signs in return, and adds a swear word right after.

"Get a bigger vocabulary!"

 _How about you fix this mess?_

"No!"

 _Then I won't tell you anything. My lips are sealed._ He means that quite literally, actually.

"Just tell me where Jared is!"

 _In his room with my humble abode. Duh._

"That's not what I meant! I meant where was he just a bit ago! And where has he been going?"

 _You've asked me this quite a few different times. Have I ever answered you?_

"Just answer this time, you little twerp!"

 _No._

"Don't tell me no! I'll have you executed!"

 _I believe that power belongs to Jared and Jared alone._

"Don't call him by his name! You don't deserve too!"

 _But you do? When even today he's discussed breaking the engagement?_

"You filthy, little liar!"

 _I'm not filthy or a liar. I think you need to get some help._

"Shut up, Charlie!"

 _I'm already shut up. Besides, it's your fault we're in this mess. Fix it!_

"This isn't a mess!"

 _It is! You ruined everything!_

"Shut up!"

 _I can't speak to begin with!_

"Will you two both stop?" Out from behind a column comes none other than Jared. His face is a scowl, and it doesn't relent in the slightest when his gaze lands on me. He quickly goes back to looking at Charlie though. "You. Go back to your room." He points to the hall, because the door to the Fae book's room is that way.

Charlie signs something quite quickly, and I try to determine what it is. I can tell there's quite a bit of swearing, but I think it's along the lines of _"Call me by my name and I will."_

"I have no need to call you by your name. Now go, or I'll kill you."

 _If you kill me, then you'll lose the rather large edge that you have. Besides, you don't feel like killing me._

That last part seems a bit strange - different from the other part - but the first part confuses me. What's that supposed to mean?

"Fine." A look that's across between amusement and rage contorts his face. "Go on, Charlie. Beat it."

Charlie scurries off, and I walk over to Jared. However, he quickly sidesteps me, and his gray eyes glow with disgust. How did things go so wrong?

* * *

 **Hm...Interesting. So, who all do we know that remembers the past again? And who all could Charlie have known before, because that could narrow it down? I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Next chapter will go back to Teague and his current problem.**

 **Anyways, can we get three reviews? That'll get us an update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter 14 - I Thought My Heart Had

**Chapter Fourteen - I Thought My Heart Had Learned It's Lesson**

 **Alright, we're back! For all those speculating about who the mystery person is, I'd like to remind you that if you're gauging off of how accurate a personality would be compared to the books, there has been a lot of time between then. This mystery person has obviously remembered the entire time, which means they've seen it all and have likely changed over this time. So just because they do/don't act like a certain person doesn't mean they are/aren't them.**

 **Speaking of which, I won't be responding on who it is to any of you. ;) We'll be finding out either at the end of this story, or in the beginning of the sequel!**

 **Evx : Haha, yup, that's where he's been. And she does _seem_ dead. However, if we reflect on what happens in the books (speaking of which, Teague's whole goof up _is_ in the books, but Mina does it), I think we can determine what happens. And trust me, I haven't forgotten them. As I said, I'm going off the review amount orders. ^-^**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad you like Charlie's arrival! I like writing him in.**

 **Speaking of Charlie, what do you guys think about Charlie knowing what's going on? If there's any questions on why, there will be a bit of an explanation as to how this whole alternate reality thing happened at some point in the storyline, although you guys don't get to know that, but Charlie remembers because of the fact he is mute. He was already so affected by Fae magic that nothing else managed to mess with him. Make sense? Great! Let's read on now!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I can feel myself get pilled upward off the ground as Lonetree hauls me over to be in front of Claire. He grunts his assent as he releases me on the cold, cement floor.

Claire opens the notebook, and then frowns when she sees that it contains fully blank pages. "Come now," She orders, shaking it. "Show me my story. I've seen the Fae copy;" Wait, she's seen my copy of the book? Thinking back, I do remember something about her visiting and looking at my book, "I know this one records a duplicate. I want to see mine to make sure it gets the story right. It needs to keep a delicate record of the difference in my tale." Claire chuckles and flips a few more pages, but it's to no avail. Growing angry by the minute, she ends up ripping a page out in rage. "Show me! Or I'll rip out more!" The book still stays blank, and I can't help but feel it's because Mina's dead. "Never mind As long as you understand that this story doesn't have a happily ever after for you, Hansel."

"You're wrong!" Finally, I speak out defiantly.

Claire turns her attention back to me, only to glare. "What would you know?"

"I know your story. It's finished! You are destined to die now, whether it be today or tomorrow. Your tale is finished. Nothing you do will change the final outcome, Claire."

"You stupid boy! Everything can be changed! Look how many times this story has progressed over the years!" She screeches at me from anger, but I decide to hope that anger will make her be a bit irrational and act out of anger instead of logic.

"But we are no longer in your story. You are in mine. And in my tale, I win!" There's a lot more in those words then she'll ever understand, considering I _was_ the Story before. I hold my chin up in defiance, a small trickle of blood tripping down onto my 'costume,' as I like to call it. No doubt it's from a wound I got when I tackled Lonetree.

"I don't understand." Claire snarls the words at me.

Banging doors and a few crashes later, I catch the sound of my name. Someone's calling for me? At first I hope for Mina, but that hope soon is diminished when I realize she's dead. Then, when it gets a bit louder, I realize it's Savannah. She's...coming?

"Do you want to know why your tale isn't in my copy of the book?" I need to keep her distracted, so she doesn't try and go kill Savannah. "It's because I finished your story _weeks_ ago. But the Story," Or as I know him, Jared, "needed you for one more task. I don't have a living grandmother, or grandfather for that matter." I wonder why? "So the Story kept you around long enough to create a grandfather for my current quest. It used you to satisfy the needs of a different tale, to create someone that I loved enough to risk my life for. Nothing more. The Grimorie didn't help me." Well, the book didn't. _She_ tried to. "I don't know why, but it couldn't aid me in defeating the wolves. The Fae Story did. I felt its power flow through the Grimorie to defeat the wolves. And I finished that tale moments ago."

I stand up and walk over to Zack, who's happens to be lying on the cold floor. I lift him into a sitting position, kneeling beside him. "I just killed the wolf and saved my dear grandfather. This tale is over. I won. See?" I point to the Grimorie, which has begun to glow. Slowly, etched pencil sketches begin to fill in a page that mirrors the surrounding scene. I know for sure that in my home on the Fae plane, a similar picture is appearing in my own book. I can almost hear an audible sigh - from who, I don't know, because I never sighed when the quest was finished - coming from beyond. I look back toward the notebook, and the words "The End" appear underneath the picture. With it comes a loud rushing wind that rattles the windows themselves.

I grip Zack as tight as humanly possible as the earth shakes and the shelves clang. Was it this severe when Mina was the Grimm? The room even seems to spin disorientingly, and a very bright light bursts out of Zack's body. I have to contain my scream of shock, mainly because the light burns. And because I'm afraid, but I'd never admit that to anyone. But when Zack begins to get pulled towards the Grimorie, I begin to panic as I try to drag him backwards.

Someone grabs me, and I recognize Savannah as the one who's embracing me and helping to push me to the floor, trying to anchor me down.

"I got you! I won't let you go, I promise!" It reminds me of when Zack anchored me on the catwalk when I was about to go falling of along with Savannah, to be honest.

My eyes sting a little as I watch the book float off the ground and begin to absorb a scared Lonetree and a screaming Claire. I have to stop my teeth from chattering - I've _never_ felt this scared before - as Claire reaches out towards me, as if I can save her. I don't know if she wants my help or the years of my life, but she's sucked into the pages of the Grimorie before she receives either.

When the wind, the noise, and the ground quit moving, I try to push myself up so that I'm not almost on top of Zack anymore, but Savannah hasn't just quite released me yet.

Finally, she gets off, and looked me over for any injuries. Other than the cut on my face and a few bruises, I see to be just fine. "You're alright! Thank goodness!" She pulls me into an embrace, and kisses me. The kiss was salty from her tears and sweet too. "I'll never let you go again." She whispers, kissing my head this time. She's actually _really_ overprotective, now that I think about it.

That lasts about all of two seconds, because suddenly her grip goes lax and she slumps down on the ground.

"Savannah?" Fear leaps up in me.

Then it finally hits me, and I finally understand what Mina meant before when she told me to break up with Savannah. She was trying to save me from the small feelings I had for Savannah - this world's Savannah - because of the fact that there would be the memory swipe!

* * *

The Story had decided to go with the idea that we had all been "punked," as Zack put it. Zack happens to be still fuming about it today - Monday - at lunch. But, I know he won't stay mad for long. His tweets about the encounter made his following number double in size. "I do have to say, seeing TJ's face as we stepped out of the limo with his date was priceless. It was so ridiculous looking."

Zack starts going on a rant about looking older, so I just tell him to enroll for a senior citizen discount. I begin to tune him out after that. Till I hear something that has nothing to do with age spots or wrinkles or senior citizenship.

"Well, would you look at that! It's the new girl, and she's pretty hot!" Zack's eyes were trained on the lunchroom door.

* * *

 **One more chapter after this guys! It will be revealing who the bride-to-be of Jared's is, and wrap up this last part.**

 **Can we get three reviews for an update?**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter 15 - At Least Out Loud

**Chapter Fifteen - At Least Out Loud**

 **Here we go! The final chapter is here. But don't worry! A sequel will be coming, and it's actually called "Unfairest," which I guess is kind of a combination between Unenchanted and Fairest title wise. cx Anyways, I know there wasn't three reviews yet, but because this is the final chapter and I had a sudden burst of inspiration that just made me really want to write this part, I decided to do this one first. Actually, since is the last chapter, I may be posting a new story soon! You guys actually can help me decide what it is though (it won't be Unfairest) by giving me an opinion in the reviews. ^^ Anyways, shall we keep going?**

 **booknerd00 : I'm glad you like it! I like writing about Charlie in this dimension, mainly because he's a lot different here than he is when he's portrayed in the books. It's fun to change it.**

 **Evx : Well, he likes her a _little_ bit. He didn't say how much. But ya, it is basically Brody all over again. And yaaa, Jared's bride-to-be does need to get out. But we'll find out about her this chapter...**

 **And now? The final chapter awaits!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

Slowly - very slowly, actually - I turn around to look at the door. Sure enough, there's Mina, walking in just like she did the first day. She's wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. Her golden streaks in her hair are hidden, but unlike the first day, she doesn't walk over to me. She makes eye contact, but it's just a silent shake of the head. I stare at her in shock. _What_?!

"Do you know her?" Zack raises an eyebrow.

"Yes...Yes, I do." Her silent refusal to come over - and the fact that she let me think she was _dead_ for so long - stings, and rattles me to the core. "I think I do."

But all I can feel inside is hurt at her silent rejection. How could she? She's the only person that remembers _anything_!

* * *

 _Someone's POV_

* * *

"Jared!" I declare rather loudly in hopes of bring some attention to me, and stroll into the room.

Jared doesn't seem like he could care less as he flips through his book. In fact, he doesn't even look. I'm extremely disappointed. Why doesn't he love me? That's all I want. Somehow, I've just seemed to foul everything up. Considering the fact that Jared doesn't look like he wants to say anything right now, I glance around the room. In the golden cage that dangles from the ceiling I see Charlie, who is flipping through some human comic book. So that came with him to this dimension? I guess too much didn't change.

As if he can feel my gaze, he looks up. But, once he realizes I'm the one watching him, a scowl takes his face. In fact, he sets his comic book down just so he begin to sign some more Fae swear words - new ones this time, I think - at me. I take back my previous comment. That's definitely not something he did in our past universe.

With a sigh, as if Jared can detect that I'm about to start yelling at the mute servant of the Fae book and him, he turns to look at me. "Charlie, go back to whatever it is you're doing."

With a silent huff of exasperation, he does so. Now that he's done, I move over to Jared, who's examining a pencil sketch in the books. When I reflect upon it, I remember watching him sketch the sketches that would appear when the Grimms finished a quest. That was one of the jobs of the Grimorie, after all. But as he studies it, I know he doesn't think of this. His lips are in a firm frown, probably trying to decide if whoever the Grimorie is is a good artist or not.

"Very impressive, considering her state at the time." He mutters, and this catches me off guard.

"Jared?" I ask, leaning against him a bit.

He shakes me off, looking annoyed, and turns to look at me. "What do you want." He asks it more like a statement than a question.

"I want us to do more together. Like we used to." I stare up at him with big puppy eyes, but he shoos me away with his hand, going back to examining the drawing. "Jared!"

"Stop bothering me. I'm busy." He turns to scowl at me, and I can almost imagine Charlie's hand sign swearing from behind me. I want to give him a black eye, even if I do kind of deserve it. This is just fine, isn't it? I got what I wanted. Right?

"Why don't you ever say my name anymore?" Getting frustrated quickly, the book's pages ruffle a bit.

"Why do your wings always have to do that?" He looks down at me like I'm so pesky fly that needs to be squashed.

"Just talk to me for once! Like you used to!"

"No, Ever! No!" He shoves me backwards a little bit, and I stumble from the shock.

"Jared?" I blink as I look at him, hurt and angry. What was that for?

"Just. Go. Away." He goes back to his book, leaving me to stand there staring at him.

* * *

 **Soooo, yes. It is Ever who seems to have caused this mess. :3 What do you guys think about this? And what about Mina's silent grudge against Teague? Also, Storm will be coming back in the next Story (haha, see what I did there?) for those who like him, so have no fear!  
**

 **Speaking of stories, I have two new ones that I have inspiration to write, so I'd love to hear your opinions on the matter and find out which you guys would rather read!**

 **A) Spotlight - Another AU story, but more along the lines of Killer of My Heart. There's no Grimm curse, and Mina knows she's a siren. It's whenever Nan takes her to a concert by Fairytale that she meets some _extremely_ good-looking band guys - who also happen to be Fae - that her life starts to get a bit crazy.**

 **B) Who Dun It : Grimm Edition - After much thinking on the matter, I decided Truth Or Dare : Grimm Edition needed a sequel. Yes, that's why Grimm Edition is in the title. For those of you who read Wonderfully Wonderful Villains, you may have caught the hints I dropped at a sequel, as there were no errors name wise. This sequel would probably not be as light and happy as the first story though!**

 **So, please review and tell me what you thought! If you review, please include which story you'd rather see next as well! Thank you guys for the amazing support! That is what keeps me going.**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
